


Когда часы остановились

by First_officer



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Gen, АУ, драма, приключения, хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Япония, период оккупации после взрывов ядерных бомб в Хиросиме и Нагасаки. Молодой китайский врач едет изучать странные смерти, не связанные со взрывами. (В тот период люди еще не знали о радиации.) Ему встречается некий японец, подрабатывающий не всегда легальными вещами в разрушенной стране, и пьяница-лекарь, убивающий своих пациентов...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда часы остановились

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2013 году.  
> Иллюстрации: tikota

**Глава 1**

– Я был у Юндинхэ, когда ее воды потемнели, словно доспехи чигуев. Я дрался за Тайэрчжуан… где семеро из десяти остались искрами в пламени победы. Что ты хочешь делать в этой проклятой стране? Спасать ее от чего?  
– Они умирают, учитель. После этих страшных взрывов. От простых вещей. Так не должно быть…  
– Это демоны, Сюаньцзан, демоны доедают их души. И все на этом.  
– Значит, я буду сражаться с демонами.  
– Ты хочешь помогать проигравшим? И где в этом слава? Выгода или благосостояние?  
– Вы правы, учитель, в этом нет ни славы, ни денег. Но я должен поехать туда и помочь им. Эта новая болезнь…  
– Демоны!  
– Пусть… пусть у нее будет имя красного демона, я видел в газете тени людей на асфальте, исчезнувших за мгновение во взрыве, видел разрушенные дома, изуродованных детей – как врач, я должен поехать. Прости меня.

Глядя на молодого, глупого и наивного ученика, учитель скупился на слезы прощания и стыдился жалости к себе. Он не хотел отпускать способного юношу в чужую, далекую и страшную страну, из недр которой приходили демоны всех его снов, убивающие, карающие, безупречные и голодные.  
Поэтому он просто вздохнул и кивнул на чашу с чаем. Вечер весны был еще слишком холоден для рассветов в пути. Но это было давно, до того как в небо поднялись серые птицы человеческих мыслей. Учитель не верил им, но отпускал. Не из-за того, что мог или хотел, но где-то на дне его сердца лежала печать, избавляющая от сомнений. И имя ей было не ненависть и не страх перед врагом. Хороши были бы стихи напоследок. Умные, ироничные, печальные. Любые. Но учитель молчал. Он дорожил тишиной прощания. Ибо она редко бывает настоящей. 

***  
– Офицер!  
Сюаньцзан, вздрогнув, обернулся. В шумном, тесном городе это было первое обращение к нему. Его форма была пыльной, местами грязной от весенней слякоти, но в полумраке заходящего солнца невысокий японец, окликнувший его на довольно хорошем английском, разглядел погоны. Годы учебы при милитаристской школе не прошли даром, помимо навыков медицины Сюаньцзан освоил английский. Это помогало ему переводить учебники для учителя. Но вздрогнул он не из-за знакомого языка, а из-за того, что опасался агрессии. На нем была военная форма, но под нею был прежде всего врач, ученый и довольно робкий человек, занимающийся книгами и наукой. Однако в оккупированной Японии этого не знали. Меткие, злые взгляды, затравленные наигранные улыбки, вежливое холодное безразличие – к этому ли он ехал, и так ли нужна была этой стране помощь молодого врача? Однако звание обязывало, и Сюаньцзан обернулся. Он был оккупантом, бывшим врагом, но прежде всего человеком.  
– Слушаю, – он кивнул и дождался, пока одетый в какое-то безвкусное яркое тряпье человек подойдет ближе.  
– Я вижу, вы в затруднительном положении, офицер, – интонации падали неправильно, произношение было ужасным, но тон – странно ласковым, а голос – приятным. – Не знаете, где остановиться? Недавно приехали? Вас проводить в корпус военных?  
Японец помолчал немного, видимо, прикидывая.  
– Это будет стоить 20 американских иен. Согласны? 

Действительно плутавший уже три часа врач устало кивнул. Спутанные лабиринты маленьких улиц так не походили на то, что он ожидал увидеть. Япония в его глазах должна была вся состоять из металла и исторических дворцов. Старые книги и новые технологии. Но этого не было. Был перенаселенный приморский городок, слабо развитый, со своими помойными стоками, нищими и военными базами. Он не хотел туда. Его исследования должны были вестись среди населения. А слишком близкие контакты с местными армия запрещала. 

Увидев довольно легкое согласие на такую сумму денег, совершенно неоправданно завышенную, японец скрыл хитрую улыбку и тепло предложил наивному простаку свои услуги. Все свои услуги. Вам надо пойти на холмы? Хорошо, я проведу вас на холмы. Вам надо найти еду? Хорошо, я отведу вас туда, где кормят западных людей. Вам надо… все, что вам будет надо. Все что пожелаете. Просто заплатите мне. 

_«Заплатите мне эти гребаные иены…»_

– Может быть, что-то еще? – ласковая улыбка касалась его глаз, когда он говорил это, и расцветала на губах. Навязчиво, тихо, вежливо. Он нейтрально следил за тем, как младший лейтенант отсчитывал его сегодняшний хлеб.  
– Нет, спасибо, – прозвучало отстраненно и равнодушно. Равнодушно к нему лично, хотя и с долей благодарности. Еще бы, для этого мальчишки он не более чем нищий, подрабатывающий на улицах всякими дерьмовыми промыслами. Неважно, да. Все стало неважным после Хиросимы и Нагасаки.  
– Я приду завтра, чтобы отвести вас на холмы, молодой господин, – японец использовал старое обращение. Это льстило военным, даже американцам.  
– Сюаньцзан. Зови меня просто Сюаньцзан.  
– А зачем вы здесь, господин Сюаньцзан? 

_«Зачем вы и сотни подобных вам ублюдков пришли в мою страну…»_

– Я врач, простите… как вас зовут?  
– Сунь Укун.  
– Как? – молодой лейтенант удивленно моргнул, – это же имя персонажа старой китайской…  
– Да-да, – несколько раздраженно ответил его проводник. – Ну так уж мама назвала, – добавил он уже совсем другим тоном, продолжая пятиться к двери и улыбаться. 

_«Надо же, образованный…  
А ведь было смешно, все их "выдающиеся герои" носят сумки, трахаются и чистят чужие сапоги. Ну ладно, в этот раз я назвался королем чертей, будет тебе чертов король обезьян, сукин сын»._

– До встречи, молодой господин Сюаньцзан. 

_«Имя, тоже мне. Самомнение, видимо, размером с Киото»._

Тому, кто каждый день давал себе новые имена, было невдомек, что так назвал молодого врача его учитель. Для раздраженного, озлобленного человека каждый оккупант был просто возможностью заработать. А обходительность всегда проводила дураков. Давала призрачный шанс убить их или хотя бы обчистить до нитки. 

***

Когда он вернулся утром, китаец был уже готов. Взял с собой какие-то листы и выглядел очень важным. Еще бы, он сам почистил форму и сапоги, его погоны производили впечатление в этом селе, но Сунь Укун уже знал, чего на самом деле они стоили. К тому же, как оказалось, этот человек не носил при себе оружия.  
– Я пришел, чтобы отвести вас на холмы, господин, – темные глаза ласково улыбались.  
– Конечно, Сунь Укун… прости, мне непривычно произносить твое имя. Знаешь, мы как герои…

«Бла-бла-бла… армия научила тебя болтать, видимо. Только этому и учила, судя по всему…»

– Осторожно, ступеньки, господин. Не упадите, свернете себе шею. 

_«Раньше времени…»_

Сюаньцзан кивнул, посмотрел на своего внимательного проводника и попросил:  
– Я бы хотел позавтракать сначала.  
– Да, конечно! Там за углом пекут очень вкусный хлеб. 

_«Самый вкусный хлеб во всем городе… стоит он целое состояние… и ты меня сегодня накормишь»._

Но не пришлось ни падать в обморок, ни замирать в какой-то униженной позе: Сюаньцзан сам купил два куска и, заплатив, протянул один первому японцу, с которым познакомился. Он представлял их другими. Жестокими, бесцеремонными, грубыми. Но это оказались такие же люди. Война была одинаковой для народа с обеих сторон границы. Она отличалась только там – наверху, за столами с дорогим сукном. 

– Еще мне нужно зайти в госпиталь.  
– Хорошо, конечно! – покладистость и энтузиазм очень хорошо удавались после еды. – Госпиталь для западных людей…  
– Нет-нет, я хочу увидеть больницу для японцев. Здесь есть беженцы с Хиросимы? 

Сунь Укун вздрогнул:  
– Простите, это не очень… хорошая идея.  
– Я приехал именно затем, чтобы встретиться с этими людьми, мои исследования… 

Японец впервые посмотрел на него без улыбки, и его лицо показалось Сюаньцзану измученным и опустошенным. Всегда такой насмешливый взгляд погас, а голос прозвучал болезненно тихо:  
– Как прикажете, молодой господин.  
Деньги держали его золотой уздой. Прочной. Крепкой. Чудовищно сильной.  
Придется снова идти и смотреть, как умирают десятками маленькие сироты в тесном старом помещении. Без помощи, без надежды. От неизвестной болезни. Никому не нужные выжившие. 

Японец не вошел внутрь. Остался снаружи. Его качнуло от усталости и напряжения, и он молча сел у стены, внезапно обессиленный и все еще слишком гордый, чтобы признать это.  
А врач остался.  
Этот молодой глупый доктор ходил от больного к больному и что-то записывал, спрашивал, говорил умные фразы на своем хорошем английском. Красовался, видимо, перед единственным врачом этой больницы. Знания свои показывал. Только Сунь Укун знал, что в их маленькой пьесе появился еще один всемогущий сказочный герой. Чжу Бацзе – мясник, расчленяющий своих пациентов после смерти. А иногда и до.

***  
– Вы нашли там то, что искали? – вечером они брели домой, утомленные не работой, а напряжением слишком эмоционального дня.  
Сюаньцзан неопределенно кивнул, замечая эту новую отстраненность в голосе своего проводника. 

Он видел сегодня детей, чья кожа почернела. Эти странные ожоги казались гневом властного божества. Вспомнились слова учителя о демонах. Но старый добрый учитель и сам понимал, что убивало людей спустя какое-то время нечто другое. Но что?  
– Моих знаний не хватает, чтоб помочь им. Но я вернусь сюда завтра. Есть вещи, которые кажутся мне странными.  
Сунь Укун промолчал. Он явно не хотел или не мог поддерживать этот разговор.  
– Ты знаешь их? – внезапно спросил Сюаньцзан, пораженный догадкой.  
– Знал, – уточнил обычно подвижный и легконогий спутник, сейчас едва бредущий по темной улочке.  
Он продолжил без особого энтузиазма:  
– Это был сиротский приют в Хиросиме. Их не коснулся взрыв, разрушения и пожары, здание было достаточно крепкое, но через какое-то время дети стали умирать. Потом всех эвакуировали. Но море не помогает им.  
– Я видел ожоги, но кожа заживает. Причина не в них.  
– Дизентерия.  
– Что?  
– Чжу Бацзе пишет так. Это причина смерти в ста процентах случаев.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
Сунь Укун внезапно остановился, потянулся, и его глаза вновь стали равнодушными и улыбающимися.  
– Я раньше дошкольную группу хоронил.  
Сюаньцзан молча посмотрел на него, на эту странную полуулыбку и слишком спокойный голос.  
– Теперь не хоронишь?  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– Они умерли. Все. 

До маленького домика шли в молчании. Сюаньцзан вспоминал свои записи, а Сунь Укун абсолютно нечитаемо улыбался. 

– Твоя сегодняшняя плата…  
Глядя на отсчитываемые американские иены, японец вежливо спросил:  
– Мы завтра идем на холмы?  
– Нет, завтра я хочу вернуться в больницу. 

Сунь Укун кивнул, спрятал деньги и пошел во влажную душную ночь, медленно растворяясь в слабом свете уличных фонарей.  
Сюаньцзан проводил его взглядом, поймав себя на мысли, что его проводник ободран, словно после частых драк, одет в лохмотья, но говорит и ставит себя с достоинством явно хорошо образованного человека. Возможно, богатого. В прошлом.

_«Кем он был до войны?»_

Ночью врач перебирал свои записи, ища старые болезни, симптомы инфекционных заболеваний, хоть что-нибудь, что могло дать ему ключ к разгадке того, почему люди умирают даже без взрывов. Он делал пометки и сноски на полях, пока не кончилась бумага.  
Когда раздался стук в дверь, Сюаньцзану казалось, что его голова только коснулась подушки. 

***  
– Я позабочусь о вас, очень хорошо позабочусь. Давайте выпьем за ваше здоровье? А может, выпьем еще раз? А как же тост? Не хорошо без тоста, повторим? – Чжу Бацзе пил сакэ из горла бутылки, второй рукой вырезая скальпелем хаотичный рисунок на внутренних органах лежащего на столе человека.  
– Мне так жаль, что вы не выжили. Это такая трагедия, - голос дрожал от смеха. Отирая кровь с руки о белый халат, Чжу Бацзе разглядел в окне слегка сутулый силуэт.  
– Заходи! Еще осталось! – он покачал бутылкой в руках, и улыбнулся, слыша плеск. Кровавые отпечатки на белом фарфоре казались цветами сакуры работы слишком вульгарного художника.  
Сунь Укун легко впрыгнул в окно.  
– Кто это?  
– А… очередной китайчик. Кажется, у него был аппендицит. До того как была печень. Печальный случай… Пить будешь?  
Смотря на кровавый сосуд, Сунь Укун мотнул головой.  
– С кем ты был сегодня? Что это за тип?  
– Ученый. Вроде бы.  
– А по-моему, просто еще один китайчик. У него ничего не болит? – Чжу Бацзе подмигнул приятелю а затем, не скрывая раздражения, стал зашивать «внезапно умершего» пациента. – И зачем он тебе?  
– Платит хорошо.  
– Совсем опустился. У этих ублюдков побираешься!  
Сунь Укун посмотрел на него исподлобья, но от стены, к которой прислонился не отошел, и рук из карманов не вынул. Подобная терпимость было внове, и Чжу Бацзе присвистнул.  
– Отстань. Лучше скажи мне, это правда, что не могли они все умереть от дизентерии?  
– Ну как тебе сказать…  
– Скажи как есть.  
– Лень мне было выписывать и придумывать разнообразные сорта болезней, когда умирали они слишком быстро и непонятно от чего. Что я мог написать? "Не знаю"? Шутишь, что ли? А дизентерия после войны, да в наших условиях так далеко от столицы – почему нет. Да и все равно половина из них рвала кровью. Сунь Укун, это не наша вина. Не наша вина в том, что мы не смогли спасти этих детей. Это их вина. Их. И чем больше этих ублюдков здесь подохнет, тем лучше.  
На эту пламенную и вполне разборчивую речь японец только хмыкнул, он присел на подоконник, намереваясь спрыгнуть на улицу.  
– Завтра мы снова придем.  
– Зачем? Веди свою дамочку кататься в другую сторону.  
– Пошел ты.  
– Чего ты взъелся?  
– А если их можно было спасти? Придумать что-то? Сделать больше…  
– Когда? Когда, скажи мне? Остальных забрали к местам взрыва. Работы валом! Я единственный врач здесь!  
Сунь Укун все же обернулся.  
– Уже нет.  
Чжу Бацзе проводил его недоверчивым взглядом. Он не понимал, как этого нелепого мальчишку можно считать настоящим врачом. 

«Совсем рехнулся». 

***  
– Этот ужасный человек, что с вами ходит... Опасайтесь его, –женщина украдкой вглядывалась в открытое лицо своего постояльца.  
– Почему вы так решили?  
– Его одежда, его манеры… говорю вам, он наверняка постоянно попадает в неприятности и под удары палок.  
Сюаньцзан понимающе кивнул, но поспешил заверить:  
– Я не замечал дурного за этим человеком, он очень помогает мне.  
– В чем же? – любопытство прозвучало слишком явно, и женщина смутилась.  
– В моей работе. Я занимаюсь изучением болезни.  
– Вы врач? – она изумленно покачала головой. – Но вы такой молодой!  
– У меня был хороший учитель.  
Сюаньцзан смолк, видя идущего к ним Сунь Укуна, тот не опаздывал, как обещал. Но одет был во вчерашнее, и казалось, вообще не спал.  
Ласково улыбнувшись хозяйке, врач дал ей понять, что разговор продолжать не намерен. Она ушла слишком поспешно, явно озираясь на проводника.  
– Доброе утро, молодой господин, – ранний гость устало окинул взглядом лестницу и стал подниматься, неторопливый, внешне совершенно расслабленный. – Вы готовы?  
– Да, захвачу записи. Кстати, я смогу найти вчерашнюю больницу сам. Ты не мог бы купить мне бумаги? Моя тетрадь закончилась.  
Сунь Укун неопределенно пожал плечами и протянул раскрытую ладонь. Сюаньцзан положил в нее деньги, почему-то не сомневаясь в том, что листы ему принесут.  
– И возьми нам хлеба и овощей, – врач махнул рукой и уверенно пошел в знакомом направлении.  
_«Нам?»_

***

Нашел его Сунь Укун, как и предполагал, за столом Чжу Бацзе, которым тот почти не пользовался. Сюаньцзан разбирал архивы и истории болезней. Форма и звание давали ему преимущество, и открыто отказать ему местный врач не мог, хотя явно выражал свое неудовольствие громким храпом в соседней комнате. Еще в коридоре стоял крепкий запах разлитого сакэ и затхлого непроветриваемого помещения. Сунь Укун молча положил на стол листы бумаги. Сюаньцзан даже не поднял головы.  
– Спасибо, поешь, пожалуйста, без меня, я нашел кое-что и не хочу отвлекаться. 

_«Да без проблем. Пожалуйста. Поем без тебя»_

Саркастически передразнивая его про себя, Сунь Укун выудил из сумки хлеб и яблоки и отошел к креслу. Он чихнул и недовольно покосился на грязный пол и закрытое окно.  
– Да-да… но я не могу открыть. Я пытался, – как будто уловив его мысли, отозвался Сюаньцзан, все так же не поднимая головы.  
Сунь Укун дернул створки сильнее, потом еще раз, наконец окно с треском распахнулось. Ощущая свежий ветер, Сунь Укун усмехнулся и, сев на подоконник, стал обедать прямо там. Ему нравилось смотреть за людьми, за редкими красивыми женщинами, за бегающими детьми, за вечно хитрыми кошками и набегающими облаками. Нравился мир в редкие минуты покоя, пока не звучали военные воззвания, новости или марши. Он не заметил, как уснул.  
Проснулся он от того, что кто-то легко тряс его за плечи. Удар был резкий, словно разбуженный организм помнил рефлекс и включал его до того, как проснется сознание.  
Уже моргая, Сунь Укун смотрел на Сюаньцзана, который недоверчиво глядел на него с пола.  
– Больше так не делай, – резонно заметил врач.  
– Не подкрадывайтесь, – возразил Сунь Укун, совершенно не ощущая за собой вины и не собираясь извиняться. Его тон не выражал угрозы, скорее, удивление, и Сюаньцзан просто кивнул.  
– Где ты научился так… почему?  
Проводник обманчиво легко улыбнулся, пряча искренность за ширмой терпеливого одобрения.  
– О, еще в детстве! А вы, молодой господин, вы умеете драться? В вашей стране много боевых искусств, какое вам знакомо?  
– Никакое, – простодушно пожал плечами врач, вставая с пола и отряхиваясь. Не замечая едкого блеска в темных глазах собеседника, Сюаньцзан стал собирать бумаги со стола.  
– Нашли что-нибудь? – Сунь Укун не преминул заглянуть через плечо.  
– Да… уровень лейкоцитов падает. У всех пациентов. Ты знаешь, что такое лейкоциты?  
Сунь Укун неопределенно покачал головой.  
– У меня есть записи о строении крови, хочешь прочесть? – мягко спросил Сюаньцзан, не акцентируя ни себя, ни проводника на том, что медицина сложная наука и постигать ее следует с азов. Видя интерес в глазах замкнутого, но приветливого японца, врач протянул ему тетрадь.  
– Я смогу объяснить тебе больше, но позже. Сейчас мне надо работать. Здесь есть пациенты, которым нужна помощь.  
Сунь Укун удивленно на него посмотрел:  
– Вы намерены лечить японцев?  
– Да, – просто согласился Сюаньцзан. И, видя плохо скрытое изумление, добавил:  
– Это же дети… я должен.  
– Ваша армия…  
– Я здесь неофициально, – очень тихо ответил Сюаньцзан. – Звание позволило мне проехать границу. Но срок моей службы окончен.  
– Не понимаю, – ответил Сунь Укун, подозрительно выискивая на лице оккупанта проблески каких-то тайных мотивов. – Просто так помочь? Ради чего? За это не дадут денег.  
– Я здесь не ради денег. Ради… людей. Будущего. Понимаешь?  
– Нет.  
«Нет» прозвучало очень четко и непреклонно. Как будто одно только «нет» могло объяснять и порицать любые аргументы.  
– Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, – вздохнул Сюаньцзан. – А сейчас помоги мне. Здесь надо столько всего сделать. Посмотри на этот бардак, – он отошел к окну и окинул комнату скептическим взглядом. Больница была заброшена, и это было видно даже по кабинету главного врача. 

***  
Сюаньцзан опасался, что помощи получить не удастся. Но Сунь Укун молча мыл полы в палатах, пока сам врач занимался окнами. Они выносили сломанную мебель, чинили ее, сушили матрацы и стирали белье, считали целую посуду и даже сходили купить новую. Доктор, по мнению Сунь Укуна, был смешной и очень привередливый. Он выбирал эту посуду так тщательно и с таким энтузиазмом, что Сунь Укун невольно проявил интерес к этому нехитрому, но оказывается, такому заразительному делу. Если уж на то пошло, все это было заразительно. Непросто, но интересно. Возможно, процесс медленного восстановления больницы походил на восстановление самой страны, которая так же медленно вспоминала, что такое жизнь без войны.  
И врач каждый день исправно платил за услуги своего компаньона. Про себя он уже считал его напарником, учеником, кем-то более важным, чем простой наемный рабочий. Но озвучить это не мог. Слишком разные они были. И слишком многое между ними возвела война.  
___________________________________________________  
1\. Мост Лугоу (также известный под названием мост Марко Поло в связи с его упоминанием в книге Марко Поло) находится в южном пригороде Пекин Фэнтай и проходит над рекой Юндинхэ. Инцидент на Лугоуцяо – обстрел японцами моста Марко Поло 7 июля 1937 года – обозначил официальное начало полномасштабной войны между двумя странами (Китаем и Японией)  
2\. Чигуи – китайское прочтение слова «Акаони» («Красные демоны», яп.) – одно из самых примечательных воинских подразделений периодов Адзути-Момояма (1573-1603) и Эдо (1603-1868). Создание «Красных демонов» связано с именем Ии Наомаса, ближайшего и преданнейшего из вассалов Токугава Иэясу. Воины рода Ии отличались красным цветом доспехов и знамен, отчего и получили свое название.  
3\. Битва за Тайэрчжуан – 4 апреля Сунь Ляньчжун, потери в чьих войсках к тому времени уже достигли 70%, позвонил Ли Цзунжэню и попросил разрешения отступить из Тайэрчжуана на юг, но Ли Цзунжэнь в ответ приказал стоять насмерть, заявив, что «победа и поражение определятся в последние пять минут». Сунь Ляньчжун, мобилизовав всех нестроевых солдат, в ходе неожиданной ночной атаки отбил у японцев три четверти города, заставив японские части отступить к северным воротам. 6 апреля подошедшие войска Тань Эньбо начали контрнаступление по всему фронту 10-й дивизии. Оказавшись под угрозой окружения, японские войска были вынуждены отступить. Китайскими войсками было захвачено 719 японских солдат и большое количество военного снаряжения, в том числе 31 артиллерийское орудие, 11 бронемашин, 8 боевых бронированных машин, 1000 пулеметов и 10 000 винтовок.  
Китайская армия одержала крупную победу. Битва разрушила миф о непобедимости японских солдат.  
4\. В 1950-х получила широкую известность история японской девочки из Хиросимы, Садако Сасаки, умершей в 1955 году от последствий облучения (лейкемии). Уже находясь в больнице, Садако узнала о легенде, согласно которой человек, сложивший тысячу бумажных журавликов, может загадать желание, которое обязательно исполнится. Желая выздороветь, Садако стала складывать журавликов из любых попадавших в ее руки кусочков бумаги. Согласно книге «Садако и тысяча бумажных журавликов» (англ.) канадской детской писательницы Элеонор Коэр, Садако успела сложить только 644 журавлика, после чего, в октябре 1955 года, она умерла. Ее подруги закончили остальные фигурки. В 2012 г. Садако Сасаки посвящена песня группы Сплин «Дочь самурая».  
5\. Воинские звания и знаки различия Сухопутных сил Народно-Освободительной Армии Китая (НОАК) – младший лейтенант (присваивается выпускникам средних и высших военных образовательных учреждений).  
6\. При поступлении или призыве в армию лицам, имеющим высшее медицинское образование, присваивалось звание «Военврач 3-го ранга» (эквивалент звания капитана).  
7\. Американская оккупационная иена (англ. Military Currency Yen), (яп. &#22291;, &#20870; ) – денежные знаки, выпускавшиеся американскими оккупационными властями в Японии с 1945 по 1948 год, а на Окинаве – до 1958 года, обращавшиеся до 1948 года параллельно с японской иеной.

**Глава 2**

_Те, кто рядом, делают нас теми, кто мы есть._

Когда уборка дошла до палаты хирургии, Сюаньцзан уже порядком устал. Этот длительный процесс восстановления больницы, шедший медленно, физически изнурял. Да и для того, чтобы продолжать платить Сунь Укуну, приходилось начать принимать пациентов хотя бы на дому. Врач работал дома, работал в больнице, и ночами записывал данные в таблицу, которую собирал из всех медицинских карт умерших. Иногда, в темные и безлунные ночи, ему казалось, что серые тени этих маленьких детей стоят рядом и заглядывают ему через плечо, силясь понять, что же пишет такой умный доктор, что же скажет им, от чего они умерли? Это пугало его и давило, как непосильное бремя, которое сложно нести и нельзя бросить. Может, это нервное напряжение его истощило? Может, от этого ему стало плохо? Но когда Сюаньцзан вошел в операционную, то не смог провести там и двух минут. Он выбежал, и его рвало за порогом еще долго. Меланхолично наблюдающий за этим Сунь Укун молча пошел в операционную. Он хрустел яблоком по дороге и не перестал хрустеть, когда вошел. Оглядел закоптелый потолок, грязные, покрытые черной плесенью стены и залитый кровью стол.  
 _«Видимо, Чжу Бацзе не убирался с прошлого раза. Много времени прошло. Ага, то-то запах мерзкий»._  
В ведре лежали человеческие ребра. Обглоданные. Сунь Укун их не заметил. Он искал, что же могло так напугать милого доктора.  
 _«Неженка»._  
Сунь Укун смотрел на здоровенного паука, который копошился в углу, перебирая нити черной паутины, провисающей под тяжестью чего-то внутри.  
Вернувшийся Сюаньцзан был бледен и выглядел больным.  
– Я уберу этого паука, господин. Вас это напугало?  
Врач повернулся к нему всем корпусом, казалось, не понимая его слов.  
 _«Контуженный, что ли…»_  
– Разве это операционная? Разве ты не видишь, что люди здесь умирали! Хотя бы… хотя бы… от заражения крови. Эти инструменты… они даже не помыты после… после…  
– Вам надо на воздух, – коротко оборвал его Сунь Укун, посмотрев темными неулыбчивыми глазами.  
Сюаньцзан выдохнул и сказал тише и спокойнее:  
– Он убивал их, да? Убивал специально? Кто все эти люди? Кем они были? Я могу посмотреть карточки…  
– Не надо, – спокойно, но настойчиво ответил Сунь Укун, похожий на беспокойное зимнее море, обманчиво покрытое тонким льдом. – Вы не узнаете ничего ценного для лечения болеющих детей. Чжу Бацзе не оперировал их.  
Помедлив, он добавил вкрадчиво:  
– Здесь были только иностранцы.  
Сюаньцзан едва ли не сбежал – подальше от этой операционной, напоминающей комнату пыток, даром что в углу стояли садовые вилы. Дальше от этого послушного и так много скрывающего в себе ученика. Был ли толк от того, что он учил его медицине, если милосердие ему было незнакомо?  
Паук плел свою паутину, наблюдая за странными двуногими, недружелюбно поглядывая на них восемью глазами.  
– Здесь везде столько пауков… – устало пробормотал Сюаньцзан. Он знал, что должен надавить сейчас. Сделать хоть что-то, чтобы заставить Сунь Укуна понять, что это неправильно. И не мог.  
В глазах собиралась чернота и падал темный обугленный снег.  
– Вам нехорошо? – вопрос, заданный почти равнодушно, выдернул Сюаньцзана из оцепенения. Он услышал в этом тоне то, что так старательно прятал его компаньон. Презрение. Сунь Укун уважал силу. Любую силу. Даже ту, что давали знания. И хотя он сам постигал их, было в нем нечто, что всегда оставалось угрозой. И сейчас как никогда Сюаньцзан почувствовал, как тонка эта грань, отделяющая хорошего помощника от преступника и, возможно, убийцы. Он подозревал за тягостным молчанием опасность. Так никогда не ошибаются насчет ядовитости угрожающей вам змеи. Или ошибаются. Обычно дураки, а впоследствии зеленеющие трупы.  
– Все в порядке, – ответил Сюаньцзан, стараясь выглядеть спокойным. – Я просто устал.  
– Оставим это на завтра?  
– Нет, – врач, не мигая, смотрел на паука, который неторопливо путешествовал вокруг темного большого кокона в углу. Паутиной был оплетен угол от потолка и до пола. И в этот кокон вполне мог вместиться человек. Так думал Сюаньцзан, силясь преодолеть себя и подойти. Он уже готов был взять вилы и ткнуть туда, в серую массу, чтобы понять, развеять свои страхи, когда Сунь Укун внезапно смягчился.  
– Я уберу здесь.  
Сюаньцзан посмотрел на него удивленно, пытаясь скрыть тайную постыдную радость.  
– Вы же наняли меня для грязной работы. Не так ли? – Сунь Укун улыбался как прежде, тепло, непринужденно. Очень привычный.  
– Тогда позволь мне приготовить нам ужин. Нужно давно начать готовить.  
Это мирное ответное предложение, кажется, пришлось по душе странному проводнику.  
– А вы хорошо готовите?  
– Лучше, чем мой учитель, – улыбнулся Сюаньцзан. Все еще бледный, но гораздо более успокоенный.  
Провожая его взглядом, Сунь Укун усмехнулся про себя.  
 _«Страхи у всех одинаковы»._  
С этими мыслями он облил остатками бензина кокон и поджег. О да, он хорошо знал, что там внутри. Так же, как и Чжу Бацзе.

***  
– Ты уничтожил мою семью! – она шла к нему величественно и очень медленно, перебирая своими лапами так, что все ее движения казались одной неслышной мелодией.  
– Ты… убил их! Ты убил моих детей! – прекрасная женщина с телом огромного паука тяжело волочила желтое брюхо. И Сюаньцзан все никак не мог понять, паук ли это или скорпион. И это было самым важным. Каким-то чудовищно важным вопросом она держала его у своих ног, собираясь убить. Парализующий страх заставил его вспомнить то, что он хотел сказать так давно в этом кошмарном сне.  
– Сунь Укун!  
Сюаньцзан силился сесть, с трудом соображая, почему не может этого сделать. Тело болело, голова была тяжелой. За плечи его удерживал ученик.  
– Выпейте воды. Был тяжелый день. Очень сырая весна.  
Пока холодные пальцы Сюаньцзана пытались удержать чашку, Сунь Укун пошел за вторым одеялом вниз. Врач помнил свой безумный сон и все время оглядывался, даже заглянул под кровать. Но ничего страшного не было. Начинался рассвет. И каждый раз, как бывает, когда восходит солнце, ночные страхи и сомнения уползают обратно.  
– Хорошо, что ты остался у меня сегодня, – Сюаньцзан вежливо поблагодарил ученика за одеяло. – Я, видимо, немного простыл или, может, отравился рыбой… суши…  
– Плохой сон?  
– Да, – честно признался Сюаньцзан.  
Сунь Укун посмотрел на него с интересом.  
Затем достал из кармана шелковый платок, разрисованный какими-то знаками, и повесил на спинку кровати.  
– Теперь не будет плохих снов.  
– Правда? – с надеждой, которую не успел скрыть, спросил Сюаньцзан.  
– Да.  
Сунь Укун снова лег на пол, на свое одеяло, закрыл глаза и подумал:  
_«Ну вот и пригодился маменькин платочек с рецептом»._  
Чудная была женщина его великая мать. Любила шелковые платочки. Этот был последним. Сунь Укун его тоже очень любил. 

***  
То ли по совпадению, то ли по случаю, но Сунь Укуну тоже приснился сон.  
В нем он бродил по безымянному городу. Беззвучно, словно оглушенный. Это была самая страшная и самая странная тишина, которую он помнил. Нет голосов, не поют птицы, не шелестят деревья. Ничего нет. Только черный слой пепла. Проснулся Сунь Укун без крика. Просто сел, посмотрел по сторонам, затем в окно. Светало. Этот глупый китайчик решил завтра готовить какой-то праздничный ужин в честь завершения работ в больнице. Надо было купить продуктов, найти посуду. Сунь Укун, одеваясь в старое истрепанное кимоно, на подоле которого все еще расцветал узор настоящего мастера, гадал, есть ли еще в той далекой стране такие люди, как его так называемый учитель. Может, от этого он приехал сюда. От одиночества?  
На лестнице послышались шаги, и громкий пьяный голос возвестил:  
– Идет великий Чжу Бацзе, бойтесь, красавицы!  
Сунь Укун остановил начинающийся утренний концерт тычком под дых старой палкой, которая раньше помогала ему в тренировках. Он знал эти концерты наизусть. Начинались они с рассказов и похабных подробностей, заканчивались требованием лучшей девочки в заведении и храпом. Только раньше Чжу Бацзе всегда приходил на тот чердак, где ночевал друг, и это было неважно, а сейчас пришел к врачу. Терять источник дохода из-за пьяницы, бегающего за каждыми красивыми ножками, было не с руки. Тем более что Чжу, с трудом согласившийся на наведение порядка в больнице, был откровенно зол на китайчика. И спьяну мог наболтать лишнего.  
Удар был не сильным, но расстроенный самим его фактом пьяный приятель сел на пол и стал всхрюкивать, то ли плача, то ли смеясь. Сунь Укун начал терять терпение как раз тогда, когда проснулся Сюаньцзан. Вопреки ожиданиям самоназванного короля врач не стал ругаться, а просто покачал головой.  
– Помоги мне, надо вылить ему холодной воды на голову, может, протрезвеет хотя бы частично.  
Сунь Укун усмехнулся, и выражение его лица было настолько читаемым и неподдельным, что Сюаньцзан понял: тот не играет сейчас. Не прячется за маской ехидного и корректного слушателя.  
– Ты не веришь, что получится?  
– Нет.  
Сюаньцзан вздохнул:  
– Будем пробовать.  
– Вы всегда такой упрямый?  
– А ты всегда говоришь то, что думаешь?  
– Нет, – ответили оба и засмеялись.  
Это был первый раз, когда Сюаньцзан смеялся в этой стране.  
Сунь Укун оказался прав, и Чжу Бацзе не протрезвел. Они едва смогли положить грузное тело на кровать, до того как пошли за продуктами.  
– Надо было бросить его на полу.  
– Это неправильно. Прохладно. Да и он же твой друг?  
– Ну… я бы не горячился с выводами. Мы просто много времени пересекались.  
– Звучит странно.  
Сунь Укун хмыкнул. Иногда он делал вид, что его запас английского внезапно сокращался до короткого «хм…».

***

Сюаньцзан все-таки приготовил ужин. Ароматы еды дразнили Сунь Укуна до такой степени, что до завершения приготовления он сбежал на крышу. Там хотя бы не было слышно храпа Чжу Бацзе. Глядя на облака, он думал о том, какая великая радость путешествовать вон там. Наверху. Где нет людей.  
Но когда Сунь Укун вернулся, то оказалось, что и люди иногда могли сделать что-то хорошее.  
– Как это называется?  
– Пекинская утка. Говорят, рецепт был придуман во время правления династии Юань. И создал его именно медик, причем медик не простой, а отвечающий за питание императора.  
_«Медик! Ха! Сразу все заслуги медикам… баба какая-нибудь приготовила, точно. Просто надо ж что-то приписать вашим бестолковым врачам...»_  
– Попробуй этот соус, его сложно было приготовить, у вас мало этих продуктов.  
– Да, вкусно, молодой господин.  
_«Еще бы не было вкусно, это ж охрененно дорого! Одно кунжутное масло чего стоит!»_  
– Вам присылают деньги из дома? – вопрос был нетактичный, но Сунь Укун задал его не моргнув.  
Сюаньцзан, однако, ответил просто и не колеблясь:  
– Нет. У меня нет никого, кто мог бы присылать мне денег.  
И, понимая, откуда возник такой вопрос, врач сказал правду:  
– Я подрабатываю на дому. Хозяйка разрешила, тем более что я помог ей с желудочными болями.  
– Лечите иностранцев? – тон Сунь Укуна был нейтральным, но отношение неуловимо проскальзывало. Он люто ненавидел оккупантов, и Сюаньцзан знал об этом. Но не понимал, что с этим делать. Ведь помощник никогда не высказывал неудовольствия и работал исправно.  
– Не только, – так же спокойно ответил врач, протягивая мандариновую лепешку своему сегодняшнему гостю.

Сунь Укун промолчал. Он никому не верил на слово. Так что три следующих дня караулил на крыше, ожидая, кто же придет вечером к доктору. И, к своему неудовольствию, убеждался, что тот принимал всех. В конце концов он приписал Сюаньцзана к типу людей, которые обычно идут в монахи. Такие бесполые, безгрешные типы, которые ничего толкового в жизни не могут, но никому и не вредят. Успокоившись на этом, Сунь Укун стал принимать врача с его странностями как досадное недоразумение. Но свое досадное недоразумение. Поэтому бдительно следил, чтобы шпана его не трогала. Желающим это правило не соблюдать он исправно давал повод сходить к костоправу или зубному врачу.

***

– Эта девочка была конфеткой! – Чжу Бацзе говорил нарочито громко, чтобы слышал пишущий за его столом врач.  
Тот пока стойко делал вид, что не слышит.  
Сунь Укун ухмылялся, пряча лукавый взгляд и не останавливая друга. Ему было интересно, чем кончится это противостояние.  
– Ты знал, что трахаться, когда она висит в воздухе на веревках, очень приятно?  
У Сюаньцзана был вид страдающего мученика, но он упорно записывал что-то, листая старые записи.  
– А еще лучше, когда их несколько!  
Сунь Укун, продолжая точить хирургические инструменты, неопределенно хмыкнул. Ободренный Чжу Бацзе пустился в детальное описание своих игр в ближайшем доме терпимости, не скупясь на детали. В конце концов врач вскочил с места.  
– Это неправильно! Надобно проявлять к женщине уважение!  
– А я ее очень уважаю! Кто вам сказал, что не уважаю? Да я их всех уважаю… по нескольку раз даже!  
Сюаньцзан уходил из комнаты под хохот друзей. Провожая его взглядами заговорщиков, друзья улыбались еще долго. Чжу Бацзе был неплохим человеком, он удивлялся, конечно, как это китайчик решил приехать помогать людям, но не трогал его и не мешал заниматься своими исследованиями.  
Просто не понимал, как можно не любить женщин, выпивку и гулянки.  
– А может, он того… прочищает трубы другим местом?  
– Я его вижу по двадцать часов в сутки. Ничего такого не замечал.  
– Ты вообще ни хрена не замечаешь, когда тебе выгодно!  
Сунь Укун промолчал.  
– Слушай, а может, ты сам… на него виды имеешь?  
– В зубы хочешь? – беззлобно спросил приятель.  
– Не хочу, – лаконично ответил Чжу Бацзе. С таким человеком, как Сунь Укун, надо было уточнять сразу. – А ты вот почему не сказал ему свое имя?  
– На фига? Он мне никто. Приехал-уехал. Таких, как он, сотни. Если каждый из них будет трепать мое имя, что будет.  
– Даже имени твоего не стоит, так что ли?  
– Так, – упрямо ответил Сунь Укун.  
– Чудной ты.  
– Какой есть.  
– Король обезьян, значит?  
– Значит.  
– Да задрал ты отвечать как болванчик!  
– Иди проспись или протрахайся, не доставай.  
Чжу Бацзе обиженно помялся с ноги на ногу, но ушел.  
А Сунь Укун неторопливо закончил приводить инструменты в порядок, потянулся и пошел искать позорно сбежавшего врача.  
Нашел он его в саду возле больницы. Цветов там толком не было, но деревья были. И это делало место уединенным.  
– Он не со зла, – с ходу начал Сунь Укун, знающий привычку доктора быть занудным.  
– Я знаю, – обреченно согласился Сюаньцзан, то ли расстроенный, то ли уставший.  
– Может, все-таки пойдем на холмы? Вы хотели в первый день приезда.  
– Ты помнишь?  
– Ага.  
– У вас дома жена осталась?  
– Нет… Просто…  
– Просто что?  
Сюаньцзан обернулся, внезапно улыбнувшись:  
– Просто так сложилось.  
Сунь Укун мысленно возвел глаза к небу.  
«Девственник! Ну за что мне эта напасть…»  
– На холмы?  
– Давай.  
– Зайду утром, – Сунь Укун развернулся домой, предпочитая не вспоминать, скольких людей он убил на тех холмах. Нет. Не людей, а ублюдочных сукиных детей. Но то было красивое место. И умирать там было хорошо. Ибо это лучше, чем подохнуть под забором или в борделе, как случалось с детьми и женщинами этой страны, с тех пор как началась война. И было неважно, кто ее начал и зачем, главное – потом стали падать чудовищные бомбы и рождаться уродливые дети, проклятые богами.  
Весенний вечер был свежим, мягким, со все еще едва зеленой травой, робкими листьями, первыми голосами птиц. А Сунь Укун шел медленно, ссутулившись, засунув руки в карманы. Будто блуждал в другом городе, в другом не известном никому месте, где падал черный снег.

___________________________________________________  
8\. Рецепт пекинской утки стал широко известен со времен правления династии Юань, когда в 1330 году медик и диетолог Ху Сыхуэй, отвечавший за питание императора, опубликовал его в своем фундаментальном труде «Важнейшие принципы питания». Считается, что этот рецепт происходит из провинции Шаньдун. Блюдо пользовалось популярностью при юаньском дворе в Пекине, почему и распространилось повсеместно под нынешним названием.  
9\. Хойсин – китайский соус, имеющий сладковатый пряный вкус. Приготовляется из ферментированных соевых бобов с добавлением сахара, уксуса, кунжутного масла, красного риса (который придает соусу характерный цвет темного красного дерева), а также смеси «Пять специй».

**Глава 3**

_Для меня твоя улыбка важнее собственной (с)_

_Я не знаю, как побеждать других; я знаю, как побеждать себя.  
Ямамото Цунэтомо_

Сунь Укун отчего-то запомнил ту прогулку к холмам в красивых весенних красках. «Это, видимо, старость», – думал он много позже. Иначе как объяснить то удивительное чувство легкости от простой прогулки рядом с незнакомым человеком. Как объяснить, почему цвета внезапно стали ярче, небо синее, воздух чище. Но главное, как сказать себе, что злость прошла. Утекла куда-то, словно вода из ладоней. Пусть крепко сжатых, словно сведенных судорогой, но она утекла. Осталось осознание потерь. Не было больше гнетущей вседозволяющей ярости, не было слепого отчаяния, и мрачного, приносящего боль, удовольствия. Сунь Укун помнил своих убитых. Он считал их не жертвами, а павшими во время военных действий. Так было легче. Измученная пеплом душа молчала, тяжесть на сердце не стала легче, но смысла в убийствах больше не было. Этот маленький глупый человек, приехавший в чужую страну спасать детей, оказался слишком человечным, слишком правильным, слишком напоминающим Сунь Укуну то, что он фактически забыл. И деньги больше не казались золотой удавкой, указанием на превосходство или оскорблением. Они стали просто платой. Тоска по дому, по нужности, по беспричинному желанию вернуться куда-то, где его уже не ждали, не сделали обычно молчаливого проводника разговорчивее, и хотя Сюаньцзан не знал о происходящем в темной вихрастой голове, он видел рядом с собой друга. Бесило Сунь Укуна то, что друга тот видел с самого начала, не зная, что еще в тот день на холмах, этот человек хотел убить его. Убить и оставить там под землей, чтобы спрятать вместе с ним свои сомнения. Он чертовски устал быть правым в том дерьме, что обычно находил в людях. Бог ли помог Сюаньцзану в тот день, или просто случай, Сунь Укун предпочитал не думать.  
– Хорошо, что выбрались.  
– Ага, – лаконичный ответ проводника не вызывал настороженности. По его виду редко можно было угадать, нравится ему происходящее или нет.  
А вот Сюаньцзан наслаждался, городок остался внизу, а здесь, на холмах, полных влажной земли, таких яростных необычных цветов, нежных изящных деревьев, казалось, что не было войны, и зла в мире тоже не было, ибо такая красота не может существовать там, где люди убивают друг друга. Словно вытащенная из картины художника часть мироздания – маленькое окно в то будущее, которое так хотел приблизить Сюаньцзан. Это умиротворяющая красота заставляла его оглядываться, беспричинно улыбаться, желать лечь в этой траве и смотреть на поднимающееся властное солнце. Сунь Укун искоса поглядывал на него, видя улыбку, которую не прятал врач. У всех иностранцев было такое лицо. Сунь Укун хотел, чтобы они увидели, прежде чем умереть, что разрушили. Чем это было для него.  
Танто спал в рукаве старого кимоно, как дремлющий ручной дракон. Он умел пить из человеческого нутра, и умел забывать своих жертв, не в пример хозяину. Но сегодня Сунь Укун медлил. В тот первый день их встречи все казалось очевидным. Был человек, и была его смерть. Что изменило время, проведенное рядом? Неужели душа его истончилась так же, как и одежда? Не было в ней больше величия и памяти, только лохмотья, в которые можно прятаться от чужих взглядов.  
Гнев приходил и уходил звуками грозы где-то далеко. Проводник брел по земле, которую любил как ее последний и самый любимый сын. Он мечтал обнять ее, умирая, прижаться как к родной матери и никогда никому не отдавать.  
Но политики решили иначе.

Пошел мелкий дождь, и никто в мире не сказал бы, что способен скрыть его серебряный прохладный лик. Сюаньцзан тоже молчал, он чувствовал напряжение этого потрясающе красивого места, его отстраненную неземную красоту, будто сам Творец шагнул сюда с небес и остался в каждой отброшенной тени дымчато-розового дерева. Сюаньцзан видел чуть ссутуленные плечи человека, который никогда не выглядел удрученным, видел рассеянный опущенный взгляд обычно хваткого и бдительного проводника – и не знал, как подступиться и что сказать, и были ли вообще в этом мире слова, способные примирить победителя и проигравшего, бредущего по своей земле и не имеющего прав на ней.  
Наконец Сюаньцзан сделал то единственное, что мог – он положил руку на плечо друга, побуждая обернуться. Сунь Укун смотрел ему в глаза так, как не смотрел никогда. Не отворачиваясь и не скрывая боли, гнева, отчаяния. Всего того, что терзало его и не давало вздохнуть без страха и сожаления. Дождь вымочил его одежду, и под своей ладонью Сюаньцзан чувствовал легкую дрожь. Тогда врач сделал то, что считал правильным: он снял свою форменную шинель и набросил на чужие плечи. И впервые с момента падения Империи убийца с сотней имен принял подарок от оккупанта, и вместе с тем его дружбу. Принял искренне, не колеблясь, как заблудившийся путник, проведший в пустыне слишком много безнадежных дней. Так они и шли рядом – иностранец, полюбивший эту землю, и человек, готовый разделить с ним свой искореженный мир.

Уже когда они возвращались в город, Сюаньцзан заметил, что напряжение снова вернулось в темные глаза. Сунь Укун шел, не снимая плаща. И ему казалось, что каждый прохожий готов бросить в него камень. Ведь он предатель. Предатель, в минуту слабости… принявший чужую руку. Но люди спешили по своим делам, не поднимая головы, занятые, торопливые, уставшие. И никому не было дела до двоих, возвращавшихся с холмов. И тогда Сунь Укун понял, что в этой громадной стране каждый стоял на коленях. И неважно было, упадет ли он или нет. Они проиграли. Они действительно проиграли. Отчаяние стало горьким, он спрятал его, уткнувшись взглядом в дорожную грязь. Так же, как и все остальные.  
То волшебство, что на холмах делало его живым и настоящим, проходило, истончалось, будто выветривающийся с влажных волос аромат сакуры.  
– Останься сегодня у меня, день был долгий, – проводник, как положено, довел врача до его комнат. Сюаньцзан просил мягко, не зная, чего ждать. Просил не для себя. Он ощущал бремя и угнетенность спутника.  
Сунь Укун поднял взгляд, шутка казалась уместной, но была словно из другой жизни. И он промолчал. Промолчал, но остался. Как и каждый присягнувший самурай, он помнил все свои клятвы. А там, на холмах, он поклялся сохранить жизнь этому человеку. Потому что в том сохранился его мир. Тот мир, ради которого он мог жить и мог умереть. Когда-нибудь, когда это действительно будет нужно этой стране и этому человеку.  
Они уже ложились спать, когда Сюаньцзан, забираясь под свое одеяло, пробормотал:  
– Тебе нужно купить одежду.  
Сунь Укун лежал на полу у его кровати и смотрел в потолок. И внезапно смятение этого дня отступило, он улыбнулся.  
– Тогда вы должны переспать со мной.  
– Что?! – врач подскочил на кровати, силясь разглядеть в темноте знакомое лицо.  
– Это национальный обычай, – нагло шутил Сунь Укун, получая удовольствие от реакции собеседника. Его сдержанный тон произвел впечатление, и внезапно Сюаньцзан икнул. И продолжал сидеть на кровати, растерянно икая в темноту.  
А Сунь Укун лежал еще какое-то время, позволяя себе улыбаться, затем зажег свечу и пошел за водой. И по отблескам тепла в его глазах Сюаньцзан понял, что впервые его ученик шутил с ним. Шутил как с кем-то своим, как с Чжу Бацзе. Он не был уверен, точно ли ему нравятся такие шутки, но улыбнулся в ответ. И лохматый спутник кивнул, протягивая воду. Они легли спать, под стрекотание сверчков, вспоминая облака сакур на земле и странный невероятный день.  
После этого дня Сюаньцзан стал приглядываться к тому, каким на самом деле был Сунь Укун. Иногда он немного прихрамывал, когда уставал. И тогда в его руке оказывался длинный шест с окованным наконечником. Несмотря на то, что посох был старым и потертым и выглядел как палка для помощи в ходьбе, Сюаньцзан уже привык не доверять первому впечатлению. Носить оружие японцам запрещали, могла ли эта палка быть одним из видов оружия? Сомнительно, но врач с выводами не спешил. Он давно заметил, как ловко Чжу Бацзе управляется со своими идеально заточенными вилами. И спрашивать, зачем сельскому врачу вилы, никому не приходило в голову. Вилы были у всех. Раньше Сюаньцзан бы спросил, но не теперь. Он понял, в этой стране никто не говорит того, что думает, и не все выглядит тем, чем кажется.  
Сунь Укун умел двигаться очень тихо и быстро, была ли эта хромота выдумкой? Или следствием боевой травмы? Тонкий серый шрам проходил от левой брови к щеке, едва касаясь века, как след давнего ранения, выцветший, но заметный. Волосы были длинными для мужчины на родине Сюаньцзана, они лежали на плечах, и, вероятно, когда-то его проводник собирал их, потому что они мешали ему, он часто нетерпеливо встряхивал головой.  
– Почему ты не обрежешь их?  
– Я дал клятву, – небрежно звучал ответ, и Сунь Укун снова повязывал кожаный шнур поверх лба, стягивая волосы.  
Доктор молча смотрел на него и больше не комментировал – кому и что обещал его странный помощник, было, по сути, не его делом. Во всяком случае, тот исправно белил больницу, таскал воду и помогал с больными детьми. И хотя в облике Сунь Укуна сохранилась статность, он часто сутулился как человек, который несет тяжкое бремя. И это выцветшее кимоно с когда-то серым драконом…  
Сюаньцзан не лез в чужие тайны, он знал, что цветы нельзя раскрыть силой. Так говорил его учитель. А люди – все люди в его глазах были достойны того, чтобы ждать. И ждать следовало, подставив ладони, потому что когда плод упадет, он будет тяжелым.  
«Терпение, – говорил учитель, – благо».

Молодой врач старался больше читать об искусстве и культуре этой когда-то закрытой страны, и с удивлением обнаружил, что Сунь Укун разбирается в науке и литературе. Это говорило о должном образовании, но как оно могло быть у того, кто не брезговал мыть полы в больнице? Ведь Сюаньцзан видел богатые семьи, они не приходили в эти кварталы.  
В конце концов врач стал все больше ощущать эту разницу: Сунь Укун многое знал о нем, с удовольствием слушал о Китае, говорил о настоящем Японии, но никогда о своем прошлом – получалось, что Сюаньцзан не знал фактически ничего о друге, который проводил с ним каждый день. Сунь Укун шутил, иногда лукавил, часто поддразнивая добродушное терпение собеседника.  
– Надо все же купить тебе одежду, – решительно начал Сюаньцзан как-то днем.  
– Тогда мне действительно придется лечь с вами, – Сунь Укун не обернулся.  
– Почему?!  
– Мне больше нечем заплатить, – прозвучало очень мягко, человек укрывал больного ребенка.  
– Но каждый месяц я плачу…  
Сунь Укун выпрямился, оглядел врача оценивающим подозрительным взглядом и вздохнул:  
– Идемте со мной.  
Он привел его в дом на другом конце города, где какая-то женщина вывела к ним стойку ободранных, но явно сытых детей. Сюаньцзан, готовый прослезиться от умиления, растроганный тем, что наконец нашел величие в своем друге, спросил:  
– Ты содержишь этот приют? Но твоей зарплаты явно не хватит, чтобы прокормить их всех.  
Дети обступили их, дергали врача за рукав формы, просили сладкого. К Сунь Укуну они лезли на руки.  
– Может быть, поэтому ты увеличишь мне зарплату? – то ли шутливо, то ли всерьез спросил друг.  
Сюаньцзан, застигнутый врасплох, вздохнул. Спорить он не мог, да и не хотел. Но платить было нечем.  
– У меня нет…  
– Я знаю.  
– Но как?  
– Проверял.  
– Ты… ты…  
– Вы хорошо знаете, доктор, что я иногда еще и вор, – насмешливо перебил поток возмущения совершенно спокойный Сунь Укун. – Но мы можем кое-что компенсировать. Посмотрите этих детей. Они все здоровы? 

Так у Сюаньцзана стали заняты выходные.  
И здесь, в этом приюте, Сунь Укун не слушал его, спорил, шутил и был совсем другим, нежели в больнице. От детей Сюаньцзан узнал, что их общий папа часто бывает в драках, от няни – что в постели замужних женщин. Ореол положительного человека существенно менялся от деталей, но в целом врач был рад тому, что ему предложили участвовать в этой другой жизни. Она была отдушиной, ведь его исследования продвигались очень медленно. Сюаньцзан ощущал себя черепахой в этом пути. Он пытался поймать то неизведанное, что не видел целый мир, и остаться при этом разумным человеком. 

***

Однажды к нему в больницу пришли люди от имени Белой Госпожи. С просьбой вылечить ее единственного сына. Сюаньцзан посмотрел на предложенные деньги, на вежливую записку, составленную на английском, и подумал, что, возможно, это хороший шанс познакомиться с местной знатью. Может, эти влиятельные люди смогут помочь ему с решением проблем в детской больнице. Не хватало лекарств, оборудования. И он согласился пойти, не дожидаясь, когда Сунь Укун вернется с рынка.  
Древний особняк с большим садом встретил его неприветливой тишиной. В душу закрались сомнения о правильности визита в столь позднее время, но слуги, встречающие его, поклонились и спокойно провели наверх, к Госпоже. Дом был старым, но явно не бедным, это чувствовалось в каждой комнате, которую проходил молодой врач.  
Когда они поднялись наверх, слуги оставили Сюаньцзана, позволяя пройти дальше. В покоях его окликнула женщина в белом кимоно. Курились благовония, было мало света, но врач заметил, что Белая Госпожа сидела очень прямо – маленькая, с красиво уложенными волосами, сложными изгибами дорогих заколок. Она окликнула его мелодичным голосом:  
– Господин Сюаньцзан, спасибо, что пришли. Мой сын болен. Я слышала, вы лечите детей в больнице. О ваших успехах говорят люди.  
Врач кивнул, не зная, как реагировать на комплимент и что будет правильным сделать в присутствии этой богатой японки. Поэтому он просто проследовал к постели больного.  
Но сын Белой Госпожи не был болен. Он был мертв. И успел разложиться на белых шелковых простынях. Маленький мальчик лет трех, не больше. Сюаньцзан сглотнул и взглянул на женщину.  
– Он так плачет, – она покачала головой. – Поэтому я приношу ему каждый раз новые игрушки.  
Проследив за ее взглядом, врач увидел белые кости, тщательно очищенные и сложенные рядом с кроватью. Госпожа терпеливо смотрела на него, ожидая ответа, неестественно спокойная, умиротворенная, с выбеленной кожей, и по спине Сюаньцзана поползли мурашки. Кости у кровати были детскими.  
– Как… давно заболел ваш сын?  
– Три года назад.  
Сюаньцзан осторожно шагнул назад к двери.  
– Куда же вы? – ее тон, мгновение назад такой спокойный, стал угрожающим.  
– Мне нужны некоторые инструменты, я забыл их в больнице, – нашелся врач, гадая, сколько детей убила эта обезумевшая от горя женщина.  
– Скажите, какие, и вам их принесут мои слуги, – настойчиво оборвала она его, пресекая попытку побега.  
– Они не разбираются…  
– Поверьте мне, мои слуги разбираются во многих вещах, – ее тон скользнул на многозначительные нотки, и из изящно уложенных слоев кимоно она извлекла маленький колокольчик.

Когда вошли слуги, Белая Госпожа велела им принести из больницы инструменты, которые наугад назвал врач. Сюаньцзан понял, что выйти отсюда ему не дадут. Охрана, вооруженная мечами, в старых доспехах, возможно, была не опасна для солдат, но безоружный врач ничего не мог им противопоставить.  
Сюаньцзан старался собраться и придумать что-нибудь, пока было время, но мысли роились как стая испуганных птиц. А Белая Госпожа тем временем пела колыбельную своему сыну, ласково целовала костлявый лобик и потряхивала золотистым мешочком, в котором глухо шуршали облитые серебром позвонки. У врача кружилась голова, он с запозданием понял, что что-то не так было с благовониями. Уже оседая на колени, Сюаньцзан увидел, как она собирается кормить грудью свое дитя, прикладывая безгубый ротик к красивой груди. Белая Госпожа, глядя на бледного врача, улыбнулась:  
– Может быть, ваши _игрушки_ ему понравятся больше?  
Сюаньцзан помнил, как пытался ползти и ноги его не слушались, словно ватные, как ослабевали руки и ускользало сознание. Крик становился шепотом, будто гаснущее пламя на сквозняке. Перед самым мраком кто-то окликнул его, шум драки ускользал, проваливаясь в трясину бессознательного. Последнее, что разглядел врач, был человек с шестом, в облаке дыма ворвавшийся в комнату.

***

Полная луна казалась слишком яркой, она светила прямо в лицо, и Сюаньцзан, открывая глаза, щурился. Мир вокруг был прохладным, где-то стрекотали сверчки. Рывком поднимаясь, оглядываясь, с ужасом ища Белую Госпожу, врач почувствовал, как глухо стучит в висках, и ощутил тошноту.  
– Ложитесь, вы отравились, – знакомый голос ободряюще прозвучал где-то рядом.  
– Где мы?  
– У реки.  
Сунь Укун сидел рядом, но Сюаньцзан не видел его лица.  
– У меня что-то не так с глазами…  
– Это пройдет. Зачем вы пошли к Госпоже Белые Кости?  
– Так ты знаешь?!  
– Все знают. В этом селении.  
– Но почему…  
– Она принадлежит роду Асано. Никто ничего ей не скажет.  
– Это преступление… Она убивает…  
– Вы же живы. А то, что она раскапывает могилы простого люда, – так ее род щедро платит за молчание.  
– Но законы…  
– Я только что нарушил парочку, – согласился Сунь Укун.  
– Ты?..  
– Ворвался в дом, напал на стражу благородного дома.  
– Но ты защищал меня… Спас… Спасибо… Я…  
– Вы мне за это платите, не так ли. А теперь, если вам лучше, нам надо двигаться дальше. Пройдет пара дней, и она забудет инцидент. Пока же надо уйти из города.  
Сюаньцзан сел на влажной траве, борясь с приступами тошноты.  
– Как ты нашел меня?  
– Дети сказали мне. Они узнали герб этого дома.  
– Но больница…  
– Чжу Бацзе позаботится о ней.  
Сюаньцзан недоверчиво посмотрел на помощника. Сунь Укун же пожал плечами и протянул руку.  
– Идемте.  
Опираясь на предложенное плечо, врач медленно побрел с проводником куда-то в неизвестном направлении и ни разу не усомнился в том, что может доверить этому человеку свою жизнь.  
– Но стража… как ты смог?  
– Случайно, – лукаво улыбнулся Сунь Укун.  
Посох, на который он опирался, выглядел не более чем палка для помощи при ходьбе.  
Однако Сюаньцзан этому больше не верил.

_____________________________________  
10\. Танто (косигатана) – кинжал или нож (длина клинка < 30,3 см). В древности кинжалы называли не «танто», а «катана». Меч тати, как правило, сопровождался коротким танто. «Танто» для японцев звучит как словосочетание, потому они никак не воспринимают танто как просто нож (нож по-японски – «хамоно»). Танто имеет односторонний, иногда обоюдоострый клинок длиной от 25 до 40 см. Если длина клинка будет больше, то это уже короткий меч вакидзаси. Изготовлять танто могут только лицензированные мастера, из которых в Японии в настоящее время активно работают около 300 человек (всего после Второй мировой войны было выдано около 600 лицензий).  
11\. Ямамото Цунэтомо (Дзётё Дзинъэмон Ямамото) – родился 11 июня 1659 года в Японии. Самурай клана Набэсима. Автор сборника книг «Практическое и духовное руководство воина Хагакурэ» («Сокрытое в листве»). Умер 30 ноября 1719 года в Японии.  
12\. Род Асано правил Хиросимой с 1619 до 1860-х гг. Фактически это был последний род, правящий как сёгунат.

**Глава 4**

_Теrа no tonari ni oni ga sumu.  
По соседству с храмом черти водятся.  
(яп. поговорка)_

– Те благовония отравили и Белую Госпожу, иначе она бы добралась до доктора раньше, чем я пришел. А так – запуталась в складках кимоно и не смогла доползти.  
– Бедная женщина, – сказал Чжу Бацзе. И в голосе его не было ни капли сострадания.  
Сунь Укун флегматично хмыкнул и отхлебнул саке. Они лежали в горячих источниках. Мир был примерно наполовину расплавлен и на другую половину пьян.  
Врач зевнул, покосился на одевающегося Сунь Укуна:  
– Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, не этот китайчик, ты бы пошел? Вот так… один. Фактически безоружный.  
– Я вооружен.  
Чжу Бацзе закатил глаза:  
– Мне интересно, где ты учился врать? Нет, правда, где? Вот так пафосно врать…  
Сунь Укун недобро сощурился, всклокоченные полотенцем волосы делали его смешным, но Бацзе слишком хорошо знал этот прищур, поэтому не смеялся.  
– Со мной посох. И ты знаешь, кем я…  
– Был, – твердо закончил Чжу Бацзе. – Ты был. Действительно. Это правда. Но сейчас – ты никто. Перестань переходить дорогу сильным мира сего, они убьют тебя. Этот китайчик стоит того? Реально?  
Врач махнул рукой на следы шрамов на спине друга.  
– Ты знаешь, кто они. И кто ты. И тебе одному никогда с ними не справиться.  
Сунь Укун закончил одеваться, накидывая верхнее темное истрепанное кимоно. Он оглянулся, и злости в его глазах больше не было.  
– Кто сказал тебе, что я один?  
– Это не смешно! И не умно! Этот китайчик… чем он может помочь тебе? – Чжу Бацзе говорил это в пустоту, самоуверенный приятель имел привычку уходить, не дослушав. Врача это порядком бесило, но у каждого были свои способы сбегать от правды. Так он думал,и это утешало.  
Чжу Бацзе тяжело вздохнул. Он устал хоронить друзей – даже врагов, и тех хоронить не хотелось. Из его мира исчезали знакомые привычные вещи и люди. Ничего в этом новом мире уже не было прежним. Даже уходящий легендарный… как он там назвал себя? Сунь Укун? О да, воистину удачно выбрал прозвище.  
Сакэ лучше всего разбавлять женщинами. И Чжу Бацзе всегда соблюдал это правило. В конце концов, когда мир рушится, лучше придерживаться привычных ценностей.

***  
Но Чжу Бацзе неправильно понял Сунь Укуна. Он не полагался на помощь Сюаньцзана.  
И говоря, что не один, он имел в виду тех мертвецов, что шли с ним в одном строю, обезображенные, серые, мрачные, полные ненависти и ярости, холодной ярости убитых. Он говорил о тех, кого помнил, и кого, закапывая, никогда не забывал. Чьи тени остужали жаркую ночь и уничтожали любые сны. Да, Сунь Укун никогда не был один, и нелепы были те, кто думал, что получится хотя бы у одного человека в этой Империи поставить его на колени.  
Он смирился. Внешне. Возможно. Он научился врать, скрывать свое истинное лицо и имя. Улыбаться. Тоже научился.  
Привык терпеть и быть другим. Но всему было свое время, и, шагая ночью по молчащему поселению, Сунь Укун не сутулился и не хромал. Сюаньцзан вряд ли узнал бы этот легкий неразличимый шаг: его друг шел, словно темный кот по стокам и трубам, крышам и деревьям, так же, как шел бы человек по земле. Слишком тихо для того, чтобы это было правильно, и, безусловно, слишком понятно для тех, кто знал этот шаг. Сунь Укун шел убивать. 

***  
Камон дома по-прежнему был известен, хотя американские солдаты и не понимали, что это и почему так случается, что их законы здесь не действуют. Где-то отдельно существовали подписанные соглашения о капитуляции и военный трибунал. Но здесь был только родовой закон с вековой историей. И Сунь Укун собирался его нарушить. Белая Госпожа никогда ничего не забывала и не прощала. Она узнала его, когда увидела. Узнала и закричала. Ее жуткий пронзительный крик, полный боли и ярости, звучал в ушах Сунь Укуна, когда он уносил бессознательного врача на руках, и продолжал звучать до сих пор.  
Госпожа цеплялась за полы, пытаясь ползти, кричала и шипела, словно древняя ведьма. Слуги от страха не смели подняться с пола. От стражи удалось отбиться и уйти, но Сунь Укун никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями. Он знал: род Асано не прощает. Поэтому он шел к главе клана, зная, что если ошибется – умрет, и будет не первым. За Сюаньцзаном отправили убийц. Он убрал уже двоих. Но так не могло продолжаться. Рано или поздно он либо опоздает, либо умрет. Его личный кодекс гласил: если смерть идет за тобой по пятам, оставайся мужчиной – приди на встречу первым.  
Посох в руке звенел, налитый той особой мелодией, что возникала из сердца, стекала по рукам, касалась огрубевших пальцев и застывала на стертых сбитых символах. Ему уже не было тех семнадцати, когда он в первый раз стал достоин того, чтобы взять его в руки, когда посох казался легким, словно продолжение руки; не было уже тех двадцати семи, когда он перестал драться им и сбил все символы, что нанес учитель, но сердце еще билось. Это что-то значило. Чжу Бацзе прав по-своему. Однако посох в его руке напоминал о главном, и это было больше, чем саднящие синяки и привкус специальных трав на губах.  
Возникая перед первым из элитной домашней охраны, Сунь Укун ухмылялся сквозь черную полосу ткани на лице. Возвращаться всегда тяжело. Но иногда просто не остается выбора. 

***  
Сюаньцзан все-таки купил новое кимоно для Сунь Укуна, выбрав темно-синее, со светлым рисунком на рукавах. Он хотел выразить свою признательность за то, что помощник сделал в тот вечер. И хотя молодой китайский врач по-прежнему платил за работу, Сюаньцзан понимал, что тот вечер был тем, за что не платят и что не покупают. Это была та часть отношений, которой в принципе не могло быть между оккупантом и местным. Верность проявляют по отношению к близким, и молодой врач был тронут тем, что этот странный проводник пришел за ним.  
Пришел, а затем прятал синяки за усталостью и саке. Сюаньцзан хотел подойти к Чжу Бацзе с просьбой, но затем понял, что именно этот пьяница и бабник подлатал друга.  
Тучный врач вызверился на него и буквально выгнал из своего кабинета. Он явно считал Сюаньцзана причиной всех своих и чужих проблем.  
Уже было далеко за полночь, Сунь Укуна не было в больнице, не было дома – Сюаньцзан успел сходить, хотел отнести подарок. Что-то тревожило его, и лейтенант впервые подумал о том, что, возможно, оставлять оружие дома было неправильным.

***

– Знала, что ты придешь. Ты предсказуемый сын лисы… – эта женщина не боялась его, в навыках она была ему ровней, и Сунь Укун медлил. Он сидел у раскрытого окна, ощущая пряный запах жасмина – нечто, цветы в комнате или ее духи, пахло настолько сильно, что кружило голову. Луна, словно красавица смерть, мерцала прямо позади его спины, и в ее лучах хозяйка дома была прекрасна. Настолько же, насколько ужасна – днем, когда ее лицо не прятал железный веер. Огонь, однажды опаливший ее лицо, остался в агатовых глазах. И теперь она смотрела на него, испепеляя. Властная, слишком могущественная, чтобы опускаться до угроз и игр. Ее семья погибла, ее муж ушел к другой красавице, оставив той, ради которой когда-то нарушил все законы своего рода, пустой дом и ребенка. Чужого ребенка.  
Сунь Укун неслышно соскользнул в комнату, его посох, словно тонкий стебель бамбука, едва коснулся пола.  
– Отпусти его.  
– Он обидел мою сестру. Моя месть – это все, что у меня осталось. Никто не смеет нарушать покой этой семьи.  
– Это был я. Это я приходил к ней. Ты же знаешь, что случилось с ее сыном, почему ты не поможешь?  
Она посмотрела на него, длинные темные волосы лежали на белом кимоно словно змеи.  
– А кто-то помогал мне? Когда я умирала в этих стенах вместе с ребенком… кто-то пришел ко мне?!  
Сунь Укун едва удержался от желания отвести взгляд. Он опоздал. Это была его вина. Он обещал ей когда-то, что ни одно облако никогда не коснется ее лица. И слово сдержал, теперь мира за порогом для нее не было. Ни солнца, ни облаков, ни улиц, знакомых, друзей, милосердия. Но она была еще жива и разумна. Он предпринял последнюю попытку.  
– Прости меня…  
– Ты обещал мне! – она задохнулась, болезненно сжав рукой кимоно на груди.  
Тот, кто ушел когда-то, ничего не мог сказать ей. Не мог рассказать о том, как бродил опустошенный, когда она выбрала другого. Не мог заставить себя прийти, когда она поняла, что ошиблась. Не мог сознаться, что в этой женщине была та притягательная сила, которая его усмиряла.  
– Отпусти его… – его шепот был словно у влюбленных, так шепчутся они под балконами, храня в своих иллюзиях вечный мир и процветание.  
– Что я получу взамен? – она спрашивала так же тихо, медленно подходя ближе и опуская веер. Бесконечно одинокая, чудовищно обезображенная. И Сунь Укуну впервые не хватало мужества, чтобы смотреть противнику в глаза.  
Он любил ее. Много жизней назад. Он до сих пор любил ее. И видел в ней свою маленькую госпожу…  
– То, что ты захочешь.  
Рука женщины легла на его кисть и медленно вытащила из сведенных рук посох. С глухим стуком тот упал на пол.  
– Все, что я захочу?  
Он молчал. Его Госпожа запустила пальцы в отросшие волосы, гладила, касалась кончиками пальцев изгиба бровей, скул, губ. Она словно смотрела на него изучая, смотрела руками. Все еще такими же красивыми, такими, какими он помнил их.  
Ее пальцы натыкались на шрамы на груди, распутывали узел пояса, неторопливо касаясь всего того, что сегодня принадлежало только ей.  
Сунь Укун сглотнул, он по-прежнему отводил взгляд, не находя сил посмотреть в лицо, которое когда-то любил. Он знал, что не сможет ничего, если посмотрит. Знал, что она заставит его посмотреть. А потом опоит травами и оставит у себя до рассвета. Его несравненная Госпожа…

***  
Одеваясь утром, Сунь Укун не оборачивался.  
– Я думал…  
– Что тебе придется драться со мной, чтобы спасти жизнь твоему новому другу?  
Она тоже одевалась, неторопливо, окидывая его взглядом собственницы. Ее ночной гость молчал.  
– Прошу тебя, не кажись глупцом, тебе не идет. Мне не нужен враг в том, в ком я могу обрести друга.  
И, видя его молчание, она продолжила:  
– Я оставлю ему жизнь.  
Ее тихий мелодичный смех, задорный и такой молодой, остро кольнул его памятью прошлых дней.  
– Я не пришел, когда был нужен тебе…  
Она перестала смеяться.  
Спиной ощущая опасность, Сунь Укун замер.  
Но Госпожа подошла тихо и обняла со спины. В эту минуту, если бы она попросила, он бы убил ради нее. Снова. Остался бы. Научился не смотреть. Научился жить без глаз, чувствовать руками. Ее руками.  
Железный веер в ее руках, расписной и красивый когда-то, выглядел облезшим и старым. После пожара она не захотела его менять. Желая помнить и забыть одновременно, двое стояли еще пару минут, постигая тишину прощения.  
Но затем она отстранилась и приказала, холодно и спокойно:  
– А теперь уходи. Я отзову своих людей.  
Он все же обернулся у окна – Госпожа Железный Веер смотрела на него поверх размытого пламенем узора. И Сунь Укун знал, что вернется сюда. Когда-нибудь. Вернется и останется.  
Если будет жив. 

***  
Стояло влажное утро.  
– Эти фрукты нужны детям. Ваш сад…  
– Вы знаете, кому принадлежит этот сад, господин офицер?  
Сюаньцзан потер виски, пытаясь подобрать японские слова, его английский был здесь бесполезен.  
– Нет, не знает, – его проводник возник за спиной словно тень, внезапный, лохматый, будто и не исчезавший никуда.  
– Этот сад нужен нам, Сунь Укун, детям не хватает витаминов. Посмотри, он пустует! – Сюаньцзан проглотил вопрос о том, где был его друг, только нахмурился.  
– Не пустует, – деликатно встревая между сторожем и врачом, ответил проводник. Он поглядывал на высокий забор подозрительно и с опаской. Слишком хорошо ему были знакомы уроки человека, который здесь жил. – Разрешите, я поясню по дороге на рынок. Сегодня же суббота, мы хотели купить рыбы.  
Сюаньцзан по-прежнему неодобрительно на него косился, но молча, пошел следом.  
Сторож проводил их обидчивым взглядом, а затем пошел к хозяину докладывать, кто тревожил покой его дома сегодня. О да, он хорошо запомнил нищего с шестом и ненавистную форму лейтенанта китайской армии.

***  
– Я просто хотел, чтобы нам позволили арендовать этот сад.  
– Понимаю.  
– Но?  
– Но тебе не позволят местные даймё. Ты можешь захватить эту страну с оружием в руках, но продавать тебе землю или отдавать тебе ее во временное пользование никто не будет.  
– Эта земля и так…  
– ...нам не принадлежит? – опасно сощурился всегда такой флегматичный проводник.  
Сюаньцзан медленно выдохнул и промолчал. Он очень четко чувствовал, когда не стоить давить.  
Они купили рыбы, день казался обычным, и молодой врач не замечал осторожных взглядов Сунь Укуна по сторонам. Тот не любил попадать между льдом и пламенем.  
Затронув какую-то неведомую нить его судьбы, сегодня он и Сюаньцзан потревожили мужа женщины, с которой Сунь Укун провел ночь. В последний раз, когда так случилось, шрамов на теле стало больше. Заслуженно, как говорили. Еще бы не хорошо лазить ночью к жене друга. И то, что эти двое не жили вместе уже давно, ничего не значило для одержимого остатками чести потомка великого даймё и аристократии, которая поощряла изощренную изнурительную месть.

Сюаньцзан надолго запомнил тот день. Серо-синее небо, набегающие облака, редкие пятна цвета в унынии улицы, шум драки. Не тот, что оставляет равнодушным привычного к войне. Этот шум был другим. Потому что защищался кто-то свой. Молодой врач не хотел смотреть – и смотрел. Сунь Укун дрался с какими-то людьми, внезапно выцепившими их из толпы на рынке. Пугала тишина. Торговцы молчали, просто убирали товары и сторонились. Они явно узнавали цвета дома нападавших.  
В какой-то момент Сюаньцзан понял, что если вмешается, это будет межнациональным конфликтом, пахнущим военным произволом, – ведь на нем была форма, но если не вмешается, его проводника забьют насмерть. Да, Сунь Укун все еще был на ногах, чудом уклоняясь от ударов тех, кто был вооружен катаной и, отвечая тем, кто пытался выйти с ним на дистанцию рукопашного боя. Но слуги и наемники оттесняли человека от толпы – к тому, кто ждал с ружьем в руках. Старым ружьем, с полированным и красивым прикладом. Посох, эффективно защищающий в такой драке, не мог спорить с пулей. Врач все же решился и шагнул к дерущимся, попутно отмечая, что пострадавших от посоха будет много. Он видел открытый перелом и темный от крови песок.  
– Достаточно! – голос женщины прозвучал словно выстрел. Эффект, во всяком случае, был именно таким. Сунь Укун замер, оглядываясь. Слуги из числа нападавших склонились в поклоне, словно куклы, чьи нити обрезал властный голос. Наемники, решившие продолжать, были остановлены вооруженной личной охраной хозяйки дома Асано.  
Богатое расшитое кимоно было редкостью на улицах после войны. Прическа с вложенными цветами, лакированными гребнями, украшениями и скрывающий лицо железный веер. Сюаньцзан понимал, что это аристократка, но не мог связать уличного бродягу, который у него подрабатывал, драку и эту, видимо, очень красивую женщину.  
Но мужчина с ружьем по-прежнему целился в Сунь Укуна, вокруг которого образовалось пустое пространство. Проводник, оказавшийся между ним и женщиной с веером, выглядел очень закрытым, Сюаньцзан не мог прочитать на его всегда таком эмоциональном лице хоть что-то. Будто знал он одного человека, а стоял посреди улицы сейчас совсем другой.  
– Я сказала достаточно, – ее бархатный голос, низкий и вибрирующий, змеей скользил по коже. Сюаньцзан никогда не слышал, чтобы женщина так искусно владела голосом. Интонацией она могла угрожать или гладить, и молодой китайский врач внезапно понял, что это давняя, возможно, любовная история, потому что камон ее дома и камон мужчины с ружьем был одним и тем же.  
_«О, Будда… Сунь Укун был ее любовником?»_  
Вспоминая шутки проводника, Сюаньцзан невольно подумал: _«Или его любовником?»_  
Улыбка едва блеснула в глазах Сунь Укуна, когда он нашел взволнованное лицо своего врача в толпе.  
Это представление ему порядком надоело. Ошу жаждал его убить уже лет пять, два года из этих пяти он хотел женить друга, а еще год предлагал ему совместные походы в дома радости. Иногда Сунь Укуна казалось, что он только повод, чтобы эти двое могли красиво противостоять друг другу в борьбе за власть в городе. О да, он очень хорошо понимал, чего стоят фразы, сказанные под пологом кровати, и что значат прибыль и процветание рода. Редко такие вещи сходились на одном знаменателе. У Госпожи был ребенок, он должен был наследовать по старшинству, но Ошу взял себе вторую женщину, и она хотела для своей семьи всю его власть. Сунь Укун оказался поводом для холодной войны, где временами лилась чужая кровь. Они оба любили его когда-то и много позволяли себе за высоким забором родового замка, возможно, по этой же причине сейчас эти двое перманентно хотели его убить.  
Но Сюаньцзан не знал об этом, и Сунь Укун не хотел, чтобы узнал когда-либо. Отчего-то в глазах молодого врача ему хотелось быть немного лучше, чем он есть. Поэтому он сделал то, что мог, чтобы прервать возможность самой беседы с этими двумя на улице посреди толпы. Сунь Укун спровоцировал выстрел, подставляя плечо под пулю. Рассчитывая траекторию и урон, он упал на землю, сворачиваясь в клубок, мешая разглядеть окружающим, насколько сильно пострадал. Так как мнимая попытка бегства провалилась, теперь можно было отдохнуть. Выстрел привлечет патруль, поэтому толпа стремительно таяла. Одного не учел Сунь Укун, женщины непостоянны.  
Госпожа сменила гнев на милость и поэтому велела забрать раненого домой. На гневное лицо мужа, преградившего дорогу, она отреагировала просто – опустила веер. И Сюаньцзан побледнел.

Чжу Бацзе слушал рассказ без энтузиазма. Он явно не рвался спасать Сунь Укуна из хорошо охраняемого замка людей, стрелявших в него.  
– Вы не понимаете, нужно сообщить властям!  
– Они и есть власть в этом городке, молодой господин доктор.  
– Он ранен!  
– О нем позаботятся.  
– Но нам нужно что-то сделать!  
– Вы уже сделали все, что могли.  
Сюаньцзан удивленно уставился на тучного и обычно всегда раздраженного врача.  
– Вы же ходили к Госпоже Белые Кости. Это ее сестра.  
Любуясь выражением на лице молодого коллеги, Чжу Бацзе довольно хмыкнул.  
– Сунь Укун умеет выпутываться из неприятностей. Давайте просто подождем. Для вас и для меня это будет безопаснее всего.  
Сюаньцзан чувствовал подступающий гнев, нежелание бездействовать и усталость. Его исследования продвигались очень медленно, и для контроля и работы в больнице ему нужен был его помощник. Это хотелось сказать себе. А не то, что он волновался за почти незнакомого человека, так что сердце стучало у самого горла.  
За окном пошел дождь. Серый, прохладный, очень чужой.  
Невыносимо захотелось домой. И Сюаньцзан тяжело вздохнул. Не хватало учителя и его мудрости, и еще чьего-то почти неуловимого присутствия.  
– Я пойду за ним. Все равно им будет нужен врач.  
Чжу Бацзе проводил его любопытным взглядом, а затем откинулся на стуле и задремал. Позже он планировал закусить вкусным мясом курочки, свежим хлебом и рисом. И ничто в этом ненадежном мире не смогло бы ему помешать.

***  
Лежащий на кровати Сунь Укун тоже смотрел на дождь. Его рану обработала сама Госпожа. А сейчас она пела и играла на сямисэне. Ему нравился ее голос, поэтому он дослушал, и только потом спросил:  
– Это обязательно?  
Она связала его. И, судя по всему, никуда не собиралась отпускать. Не в этот раз.  
– В детстве я любила собирать бабочек и прятать их живыми в коробочки. Чтобы они не сбежали, их достаточно было приколоть иголкой к бархатной подушечке.  
Госпожа отложила сямисэн и достала из шкатулки с черепаховой крышкой длинную толстую спицу.  
– Если я лишу тебя глаз, то ты останешься здесь. В этой моей пустой коробочке.  
Сунь Укун хотел бы бояться – и не мог. Он ощущал вину за то, что с ней случилось. И его сенсей приучил его не страшиться неизбежного. Госпожа владела техникой абсолютного связывания, даже он, потомок рода Хаттори Ханзо, не мог себя освободить.  
Осталось сожаление о том, что он не успел сделать. И голос совсем молодого иностранца с открытым улыбчивым лицом.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
13\. Камон («знак дома»), также мон («знак»), монсё («родовое изображение») – своего рода семейный герб. Камон является в некоторой степени оригинальным знаком рода, семьи или человека, достаточно известного, чтобы иметь личный символ. Этот знак не является гербом в общем смысле этого слова, так как не представляет собой геральдической эмблемы рода.  
14\. Хаттори Хандзо, также известный как Хаттори Масанари – самурай и полководец эпохи Сэнгоку, глава рода ниндзя из провинции Ига. Во многих современных произведениях его изображают как самого великого ниндзя. Наследственный вассал рода Мацудайра, впоследствии известного как род Токугава. Служил Токугаве Иэясу в войнах становления сёгуната. За свирепость в бою получил прозвище Дьявол Хандзо.  
15\. Даймё (яп. &#22823;&#21517;, даймё:, букв. «большое имя», устар. даймиос) – крупнейшие военные феодалы средневековой Японии. Если считать, что класс самураев был элитой японского общества X-XIX вв., то даймё – это элита среди самураев.  
16\. Osuushi – Бык (яп.)  
17\. Сямисэ&#769;н (яп. &#19977;&#21619;&#32218;, атэдзи; иероглифы означают «три оттенка струн»), также сангэн; устар. сямизен, сямисен) – японский щипковый трехструнный музыкальный инструмент. Ближайший европейский аналог сямисэна – лютня.

**Глава 5**

[MORE=читать дальше]Как оказалось, воспоминанием не был.  
– Он ушел, – Госпожа была безупречна и убедительна. – Разве ты знаешь хоть кого-то, кто мог бы его остановить?  
Страдание сделало ее низкий тембр неподдельно глубоким. Она могла лгать и говорить правду одновременно, разница была неразличима. И Сюаньцзан не увидел ее.  
Ведь когда-то того, кого он звал Сунь Укуном, действительно не мог остановить никто. Но это было до нового атомного дня над Нагасаки.  
Врач бросил за плечо женщины тревожный взгляд, вглядываясь в полумрак дома, но не смог заставить себя войти силой. Она стояла в проеме – такая спокойная, одинокая, в красивом кимоно. Она казалась беззащитной и хрупкой. Как мужчина он не мог ударить ее или оттолкнуть с дороги, а как доктор сострадал ее уродству и пережитой боли.  
– Он был ранен, я опасаюсь…  
– Мой лекарь сделал перевязку, сразу после этого он исчез.  
Госпожа сдержанно кивнула Сюаньцзану и медленно закрыла дверь, неспешная, полная достоинства. Он так и не увидел железную спицу, которую женщина прятала в складках своего шелкового кимоно.  
Проводив молодого врача, Госпожа вернулась к своему недобровольному гостю.  
– Он красив. Но это другая красота.  
Сунь Укун не ответил, ощущая бессмысленность слов. Его будто не было в этой комнате. В этой жизни. Он помнил их первое лето, самое теплое и странное, когда ни клан, ни долг не смогли встать между ними. Иногда холодными зимними ночами он, словно бродяга по оставленному дому, тосковал по этому ощущению тепла чужих рук, часто выживая только затем, чтобы прийти к ней. Постоять у порога. Не заходя, не подавая знака. Безгранично, всецело любя ничего не значащей неразделенной любовью.  
Казалось, она ощутила это только сейчас. Годы его тоски по тому, что было утеряно, забыто, стерто в угоду ее стремлениям.  
 _«Слишком много времени прошло»._  
Женщина практически ощущала эти слова в воздухе.  
Слишком много времени прошло, прежде чем она вернулась к нему.  
И теперь в его жизни было место не только для нее. Он не мог остаться здесь. Не смог бы жить, быть рядом. Это не значило, что он ее не любил. Но что-то в нем изменилось. Будто он оставил эту страницу своей жизни позади, и ее вместе с этой главой.  
Госпожа легла рядом, обнимая, стараясь согреть. Сунь Укун молча коснулся губами ее виска. Он знал, впереди мучительная ночь с затекшими руками. И она это знала тоже.  
Это был последний горький штрих в их истории, которая никогда не могла иметь счастливый конец. Госпожа молчала о том, что больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы он ее помнил. Помнил, когда сойдут шрамы и синяки, воспоминания поблекнут, и кто-то другой ляжет рядом.  
Чувство потери горчило, словно привкус черного дыма, после пожара оседающий на губах. Мужчина рядом с ней ощущался другим.  
 _«Он уйдет»_ , – фраза билась медленно, словно пульс, тяжело отдаваясь в висок. Этот врач позвал его. Поднял упавшие флаги, пробудил тлеющие костры. Он дал человеку надежду, а воину – цель. Это было слишком много, чтобы отнять, не лишая жизни. Посмотрев сегодня в участливые глаза Сюаньцзана, не увидев в них страха и сомнений, Госпожа поняла, что проиграла. Не сейчас и не на площади. А тогда, когда не смогла стать той, кто вернет все это, ничего не прося взамен. Это безгрешное милосердие, поиск и помощь детям – именно это, полагала она, когда-то остановило руку убийцы, который лежал на ее кровати.  


Госпожа Железный Веер иногда видела будущее. В ее серых светлых снах двигались тени на стене. И она видела этой прохладной ночью, как странник уходит по дальней дороге, куда-то на Запад. Так далеко, куда не смогут долететь ее совы и музыка.  
Но сегодня ночью она хотела танцевать со своим вечным сторожем, с тем, кто охранял каждую ее улыбку в течение последних лет. И они танцевали. Где-то высоко, там, где проносились огненные кометы, сыпались звезды и еще жили утраченные мечты.  
Когда взошло солнце, она развязала своего гостя. Будто выпуская птицу, переросшую ее клетку.  
Госпожа ничего не сказала на прощание и ни о чем не попросила, слишком гордая, чтобы назвать его по имени. По настоящему имени, которое теперь не знал почти никто.  
Утром Сунь Укун переступил порог этого дома в последний раз. Он оставлял позади себя надежду на жизнь, в которой будет старость и ужины с любимой женщиной. Рана ныла, но далеко не так сильно, как болела душа – то место, где он спрятал сомнения и усталость. И воспоминания о летнем дне в саду цветущих вишневых деревьев, когда он в первый раз сказал кому бы то ни было: «Люблю».

***

– Ты в порядке? – Сюаньцзан практически вскочил со стула, когда его бывший проводник появился на пороге. Бледно-серый, мрачный, странно тихий. Он вошел в комнату врача без стука, не объясняясь, впервые не играя и не изображая доброжелательность.  
– Как давно ты решил ехать?  
– Откуда…  
– Портовые крысы сказали.  
– В моих исследованиях наметился прогресс. Мне надо ехать в Европу. Там один профессор обещал помочь мне. Ты пропал, я две недели искал тебя. Подумал, ты меня…  
– Европа… – Сунь Укун оборвал его взволнованную тираду. Попробовав это слово на язык, он ощутил недовольство. Оно пахло риском. Большие города, другая культура. Этот наивный врач что-то значил здесь, но там был никто. Пешка. Улов для мародеров и висельников.  
Тяжело сев на его койке, Сунь Укун вздохнул, поискал взглядом воды и, найдя ее на столе, не стал вставать. Напротив, лег и закрыл глаза.  
Сюаньцзан, молча проследивший за ним взглядом, поставил стакан воды на столик рядом.  
–Ты уверен? Европа – большая страна, как большой лес. А в каждом лесу есть…  
_«...волки?»_ – подумал Сюаньцзан, не зная, недоумевать или радоваться такой внезапной откровенности. Сунь Укун пытался проявить заботу.  
– … то, что тебе не понравится.  
_«Волки»_ , – утвердительно подумал Сюаньцзан и посмотрел на по-прежнему лежащего с закрытыми глазами напарника. Казалось, в таком состоянии он говорит сам с собой.  
_«Ну, я бы мог привезти туда еще одного. Своего»,_ – эта мысль заставила улыбнуться, и доктор ответил легко:  
– Я солдат. И смогу постоять за себя.  
_«Но ты не убийца»._  
– Ты мог бы поехать со мной?  
Сунь Укун молчал. Сюаньцзан чувствовал себя как человек, который пытается подобрать ключи под замысловатый замок.  
– Тебя все равно здесь разыскивают…  
Мимо.  
– В Европе можно заработать больше денег…  
Снова мимо.  
Сунь Укун дремал; солнце, заглядывая в окно, пряталось в складках его старого кимоно, высвечивая запекшуюся кровь на одежде и смягчая черты лица.  
Внезапно он спросил, приоткрыв один глаз и чуть сощурившись:  
– Две недели?  
– Да, я всюду искал тебя… Даже Чжу…  
_«Одна ночь… как она это делает…»_  
– Ты плохо выглядишь, так вот Чжу…  
– Давай поедим? Пойдем, – Сунь Укун оборвал его резко и, схватив за локоть, потащил в ближайший рамен-бар.  
Глядя, как он ест, Сюаньцзан невольно отметил, что его помощник явно недоедал. Взъерошенный, оборванный, голодный, Сунь Укун не казался ему сейчас опасным или странным. Все, что он видел на площади, еще тревожило, но уже стало частью прошлого. Будущее было интереснее, ярче, и он осторожно переложил ему из своей тарелки кусочек рыбы. Сунь Укун недовольно покосился на этот кусочек, но съел. Сюаньцзан улыбнулся, тщательно маскируя улыбку салфеткой, и решил – что бы то ни было в прошлом его проводника, оно может остаться там. Вопросы не снимут напряженность обстановки.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
Попадание.  
Сунь Укун оторвался от еды.  
– Зачем?  
– Ты мог бы помочь мне.  
Ленивые, скучающие нотки снова вернулись в голос друга.  
– Ты сможешь нанять там себе другого слугу.  
Сюаньцзан засмеялся. Легко, почти как дома.  
Сунь Укун непонимающе на него посмотрел и снова принялся за еду.  
– Зачем мне другой слуга? – врач улыбался, явно подтрунивая. – У кого еще есть платочки мамы, отгоняющие плохие сны?  
Его проводник поперхнулся и явно собирался что-то ответить, когда в их тесный круг буквально ввалился Чжу Бацзе.  
– Вот вы где! Выбрались из гнездышка на солнышко, наконец-то!

Последнюю фразу он сказал на японском, и Сюаньцзан его не понял, но улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку, а Сунь Укун впечатал другу от души по ногам под столом, отчего лицо Чжу приобрело просветленный оттенок постигшего истину.  
– Я… Просто мимо шел, думаю, дай поздороваюсь…  
Врач, сделавший вид, что ничего не понял, торжественно сломал палочки, а Сунь Укун выпихнул Чжу Бацзе на выход. Они еще о чем-то переговорили шепотом, прежде чем самый громкий доктор округи оставил их в тишине.  
– Значит, решено, я поеду с тобой.  
– Что? Но только что…  
Сунь Укун посмотрел на врача внимательными глазами человека, который абсолютно точно знает, что делает.  
– Ты единственный, кто пытается раскрыть эту загадку странных смертей. Я не могу позволить тебе уехать в Европу и не суметь найти ответов. Дети продолжают умирать. Так что если там есть знания, которые нужны моей стране, ты их сюда привезешь.  
Сюаньцзан удивленно моргнул, допил свой чай и улыбнулся.  
– Я все-таки купил тебе кимоно.  
Благо напарник уже не ел, но его шутливо-страдальческая улыбка ясно говорила, что он думает по поводу таких подарков.  
– Выбрал, небось, самое яркое? Чтоб в цветочек, как из книжки?  
– Конечно! – торжественно согласился Сюаньцзан. – Красного цвета! С большими такими пионами… – говорил врач нарочито громко, так же, как когда-то эти двое друзей шутили над ним самим, привлекая внимание людей.  
Сунь Укун, однако, был не столь прост, и некоторые уловки с ним дважды не проходили, поэтому он внезапно потупил взгляд и пробормотал, стараясь маскировать сиплый шепот под томный:  
– Вы так цените меня, господин.  
Сюаньцзан замолчал, внезапно осознав, что слышал что-то «такое» про пионы, и как-то разом вспомнив все слухи про Сунь Укуна и его распущенность. Он попробовал что-то пробормотать в оправдание, но запнулся, а затем его напарник улыбнулся ему, тепло, открыто, и атмосфера снова стала непринужденной и легкой.  
Они собирались на Запад.

***

Кимоно Сунь Укуну подошло и явно понравилось. Но он как-то стеснялся носить его. Когда же в день отъезда Сунь Укун все-таки надел его и собрал волосы после посещения горячих источников, то стал казаться господином в их странной тройке. Практически королем, на фоне доктора в тусклой форме и ругающегося подвыпившего врача.  
Чжу Бацзе тоже решил ехать. Сказал, что в госпиталь прислали еще одного лекаря и стало тесно. Сюаньцзан думал, что, возможно, ему тоже важны эти дети. Важнее, чем он хочет показать. Сунь Укун никак не комментировал и на вопросы Сюаньцзана отвечал привычным «хм». Хотя молодой врач понимал, что тот прекрасно знает, почему решил ехать Чжу Бацзе. Знает и молчит.  
Единственное, что взял из своей страны Сунь Укун, это посох для ходьбы – потому что иногда хромал. Чаще всего тогда, когда рядом проходили американские солдаты или другие иностранцы. Но Сюаньцзан закрывал на это глаза. Он привык, что у его спутников хватало секретов. Однако эти секреты, как ни странно, не мешали их работе и взаимному доверию. Лейтенант китайской армии, захватчик и победитель, шел в ногу с уличным вором и, вероятно, убийцей, а также с пьяницей, бабником и дебоширом. Отличная компания, чтобы увидеть старую и мудрую Европу.  
Профессор, который согласился помочь ему, был родом из Китая. Работал там, преподавал судоходное дело. Звали его замысловато, Сунь Укун даже сделал себе заметку. Но назвал его все равно по-своему – Шасэн. В конце концов, Сунь Укун хотел увидеть, чем кончится знаменитая китайская история.

***

– Что ты читаешь? – на корабле было шумно и неспокойно, и Сюаньцзан часто оставался в своей каюте за книгами. Впервые Сунь Укун видел, что это книги не по медицине.  
– Перечитываю. Учитель дал мне ее в дорогу.  
Сунь Укун посмотрел на обложку и усмехнулся. Выбрав страницу наугад, он процитировал: «Тот, кто добродетелен от природы, является святым человеком; кто становится добродетельным благодаря наставлениям, является мудрецом; тот же, на кого не действуют даже наставления, является глупцом».  
– Это скучная книга нравоучений, зачем тебе?  
Врач пожал плечами.  
– Иногда хочется домой, я скучаю. Понимаешь?  
– Нет, – съязвил Сунь Укун и все-таки остался рядом, хотя наверху подавали вкусный ужин, который позже всячески расхваливал Чжу Бацзе.  
Они добрались до Европы без происшествий. Несмотря на то, что Чжу много пил. Больше, чем когда-либо.  
– Это он так тоскует, как ты. Только наоборот. Его не тянет читать книжки, а вот гулять – да... 

Сюаньцзан кутался в свою шинель, он почти постоянно мерз и выглядел уставшим. Новый климат ему не нравился, но врач старался не огорчаться. Они много времени провели в поезде, в машинах – таких, каких он никогда в своей жизни не видел. Все эти новые интересные вещи он зарисовывал в маленькую записную книжку, чтобы запомнить, и делал пояснения рядом. Мир здесь казался совсем другим. Большим, шумным, наглым и хватким. Промышленные заводы дымили трубами под самое небо, все куда-то спешили. Ему особенно запомнились странно одетые женщины, специально провоцирующие своим красивым нарядом мужчин. Надо отдать должное Чжу Бацзе – он старался вести себя прилично, но все равно оглядывался и долго смотрел вслед очередной красавице. Города, словно вытащенные из волшебной сказки, полные причудливой архитектуры и опасностей, захватывали, поражали воображение. Сюаньцзан подозревал, что их мирное путешествие было мирным, потому что Сунь Укун иногда отходил «поговорить» с какими-то людьми. Врач молчал, понимая, что это не тот момент, когда его совет будет полезен. Иногда он тосковал по будничным дням в их больнице. Впечатлений было слишком много, и, когда они не умещались в его голове, Сунь Укун забирал у него карту и вел их через аорты улиц и лабиринты домов. Сюаньцзан был в такие минуты ему очень благодарен. Его проводник снова брал на себя будничные хлопоты: искал ночлег, приносил еду. Его английский был сносным, так что, в отличие от Чжу Бацзе, он никогда не влипал в истории, из которых не смог бы выбраться.  
Иногда Сунь Укуна праздная жизнь не обремененного заботами друга, ищущего выпивку, откровенно бесила. И он начинал зло шутить и тыкать Чжу посохом в хребет. Сюаньцзан, наблюдающий подобное в очередную холодную осеннюю ночь, процитировал, забираясь под тоненькое одеяло:  
– «Одна порода – это тополь, а другая – сандал. Древесина у тополя очень мягкая, и опытный мастер вырезывает из нее изображения святых праведников, даже самого Будду Татхагату, покрывает их позолотой, раскрашивает, оправляет яшмой, украшает узорами, и десятки тысяч людей воскуривают перед этим изображением фимиам, поклоняются ему. Вот какое безмерное счастье выпадает на долю тополя. А вот у сандала древесина очень твердая. Поэтому сандаловое дерево идет на маслобойки и из него делают жом, который стягивают железным обручем. И все эти мучения сандаловое дерево переносит лишь потому, что древесина у него очень твердая».  
Когда Сунь Укун погасил свет в их комнате в гостинице, он все-таки ответил:  
– Ненавижу тополь.  
И улыбнулся. Сюаньцзан знал, что его помощник и друг улыбается сейчас, чувствовал это. И, уже засыпая, представил себе какой-нибудь хороший летний день, когда их изнурительная дорога будет пройдена и они вернутся домой с решением.  
Врач поймал себя на мысли, что под словом «дом» понимает именно тот маленький серый госпиталь и свою комнату у приветливой старой женщины. Он привык к ним. Не хватало учителя. Поэтому уже под самое утро Сюаньцзан сел писать ему письмо. Оно начиналось с самого первого дня его отъезда из Китая. С той беседы, которую он запомнил, когда учитель сказал ему: «Это демоны, Сюаньцзан, демоны доедают их души».  
«Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, что это за болезнь, учитель. И вы правы, она страшна, словно лик демона...  
…со мной в поездке два моих друга. Один вам бы точно понравился. Его зовут Сунь Укун.  
…нет, к сожалению, он не любит эту книгу. Но я читаю ему по чуть-чуть.  
…как ваше здоровье? Чжу дал мне рецепт мази для спины…  
…и напоследок хочу сказать вам, учитель, большое спасибо. Ваш опыт бесценен для меня. Я обещаю вам, что вернусь с решением этого большого вопроса. Обнимаю, ваш Сюаньцзан».  
Он хотел утром отправить это письмо. И не смог. Его свалила лихорадка. Сказались промозглые ночи и холодные ветреные дни. Сунь Укун поил его горячим чаем и кутал в одеяла. Кажется, он сильно переживал. Просыпаясь, Сюаньцзан видел его сидящим рядом.  
Чжу Бацзе, видимо, именно в эти дни завязал с выпивкой. Как он говорил – совершенно случайно. Сюаньцзан понял, что шумный, грубый доктор все-таки заслуженно носит свое звание. Он смог поставить его на ноги. Во всяком случае – Сюаньцзану полегчало.  
Они сделали паузу в пути и пару дней провели в гостинице, Сунь Укун приносил вкусной еды. Где он ее доставал, оставалось загадкой, ведь денег у него не было, а у Сюаньцзана он их никогда больше не брал. Чжу с удовольствием делал настойку для «китайского болванчика» и крепко спал большую часть суток. Молодой врач дочитывал книгу и думал о том, что иногда истории повторяются. Просто для них нужно немного времени.  
Когда новый персонаж этого небольшого приключения появился на пороге гостиницы, Сунь Укун как раз готовил завтрак. Окинув подозрительным взглядом профессора средних лет, он спросил:  
– Вы любите старые китайские романы?  
– Да… – удивленно ответил тот.  
– Отлично. Меня зовут Сунь Укун… и мы пришли на Запад.

***

– Кто этот тип рядом с тобой? – старый приятель косился на человека в черном плаще. Промозглой осенью золото листьев на мостовой было единственным украшением, несмотря на то, что встретились друзья в Париже и город Сюаньцзану полюбился сразу. Совсем не похожий на те города, что он оставил позади во время этого долгого путешествия, возможно, не такой блистательный и амбициозный, как Нью-Йорк, не такой чуждый и холодный, как Лондон. Париж казался городом-праздником, с его музеями, вечерами художников и музыкой, которая лилась из придорожных кафе, странно притягательная слуху иностранца, несмотря на то, что он не понимал слов.  
– Это мой проводник и помощник, его зовут…  
– Ладно, не важно. Говорят, Трумэн назначил комиссию, представляешь? – приятель торопился поделиться новостью.  
– Что? – удивился Сюаньцзан. Было чему: после взрывов, когда выяснилось, что погибло большое количество мирного населения, Пентагон изъял большинство фотоматериалов, снятых для хроник, и уничтожил. Потери занижались, наличие остаточной радиации отрицалось. Во всяком случае, это никому не было нужно, пока гибли японцы. Уже позже, когда умирать стали побывавшие в Хиросиме иностранцы, солдаты, несущие службу, казалось бы, ограниченное время, когда родилось первое поколение страшных уродливых детей – вот тогда позиция временной власти изменилась. Теперь, когда Америка доказала свою возможность принимать жесткие решения, она старалась убедить общественность, что может быть лояльной.  
– Комиссию по изучению последствий атомных взрывов, при Национальной академии наук США. Мы добились своего. Это хоть какой-то прогресс. Они должны обратить внимание на то, что люди продолжают умирать от последствий…  
Друзья говорили еще долго, полные энтузиазма и веры. Шел мелкий осенний дождь, и Сюаньцзан поднял ворот пальто. Его английский значительно улучшился с тех пор, как он покинул Японию. Кроме того, врач научился в принципе лучше понимать европейцев, и теперь ему гораздо легче работалось и даже дышалось. Более свободные, более открытые, они не были похожи на японцев с их сложной системой внутренних ограничений и установок. И хотя посох Сунь Укуна был по-прежнему вмонтирован в раскладную трость, хотя сам он с большим трудом, но все-таки расстался с национальной одеждой, даже говорил почти без акцента – все равно, куда бы они ни шли, люди замечали в нем иностранца практически сразу. Дело было не во внешнем облике, а в чем-то внутреннем. То, как держался самоназванный царь обезьян, как говорил – для него отдельно существовали «свои» и «все прочие». «Своими» были Сюаньцзан и Чжу Бацзе, к «прочим», как опасался врач, принадлежало все остальное человечество, не связанное с друзьями Сунь Укуна. Так было и сегодня.  
– Ты совсем не хочешь с нами общаться?  
– Хм.  
– Мы говорим не только о науке. Знаешь, если тебе интересно…  
– Мне не интересно, – Сунь Укун зевнул. Он устал от каменных и стальных городов. Если уж говорить о камнях, он бы сейчас многое отдал за возможность попасть в сад камней. Войти... и остаться там. Короче говоря, Сунь Укуну хотелось домой. Европа ему не нравилась, и если бы не данное себе слово и не обязательства...  
– Давай поедим, пахнет вкусно, – такой же легконогий, как обычно, Сунь Укун обогнал спутников, учуяв запах свежего хлеба из открытых дверей кафе.  
Пока они запивали горячим шоколадом свежевыпеченные сдобные булочки, щедро приправленные корицей, проводник вспоминал свой первый хлеб, разделенный с человеком, который оказался на поверку гораздо сильнее пресловутого потомка Хаттори Ханзо. То, что Сунь Укун считал достоинствами – скорость, умение держать удар, уклоняться – здесь не было нужно. Здесь требовалось терпение и упорство – то, чем в полной мере обладал Сюаньцзан. Он переписывал бумажки, отправлял письма с просьбами, строчил медицинские конспекты – нудная каждодневная работа, от которой у любого другого давно бы опустились руки. Этот маленький немного нелепый человек со своими странными идеалами обладал удивительной способностью медленно, но неустанно идти вперед, раз за разом преодолевая препятствия, заставляя прислушиваться к себе, закручивая, словно долгожданный мастер, те винты в машине надзорного производства, которые отвечали за ее движение в сторону, выбранную Сюаньцзаном. Он верил в то дело, которому служил, и отдавался этому полностью, как солдат на своей собственной войне. И Сунь Укун уважал и ценил его за это. По-своему, молча, не комментируя, но он был рядом и всегда поддерживал молодого врача.  
Сюаньцзан тоже вспоминал их первую встречу. Готовый в одиночку сражаться с загадочными демонами, калечащими и убивающими людей, он на каком-то этапе своего путешествия осознал, что больше не один, что кто-то разделяет его мечты – и что безумно этому рад. И пока они ели, он думал о возвращении домой. Запад обладал знаниями, здесь хотелось остаться. Но был долг перед детьми, которых он оставил, и Сюаньцзан верил, что сможет исполнить его. Не только перед живыми, но и перед мертвыми. Он обещал, что узнает, в чем дело. И методичный ритм его жизни подчинялся этой цели безоговорочно. Чжу Бацзе на это ворчал, Шасэн молчал, а Сунь Укун не одобрял. Но всегда ходил рядом, по-прежнему защищая своего бывшего господина. 

***  
Уже поздно ночью Сунь Укун смотрел на город с высоты окна гостиницы. Огни были притягательными, яркими, будто живыми. Но перед глазами стоял совсем другой город, в котором на земле скорчились останки людей, чьи кости от жара превратились в твердый уголь. Ни одного целого здания в эпицентре, тени людей на стенах домов и дорогах – там, где температура была настолько высокой, что тела испарились. Он помнил бегущих навстречу детей, чья кожа свисала со спин страшными лентами, помнил тягостное, почти сверхъестественное молчание, заменившее сутолоку и суету города. Где-то там под небесами, где среди дыма и облаков еще читался след громадного гриба, должно быть, улыбался жестокий Бог нового времени. Сунь Укун помнил тот день так, будто он был вчера. И единственное, что изменилось в его снах с тех пор – то, что теперь он был не один.  
Впереди шел молодой лейтенант армии оккупантов и говорил ему голосом старого доброго учителя:  
С чего начать духовный путь  
К вершинам созерцанья?  
Сперва тревоги изгони  
Прочь из души своей,  
Чтоб рой желаний не мелькал,  
Как стая обезьянья,  
Чтоб мысли не неслись в тебе  
Стремительней коней.  
Но если их ты не изгнал,  
А только взял на привязь,  
Пяти пороков все равно  
Тебе не удержать,  
И чуть задержишься в пути,  
Идти вперед противясь,  
Три непростительных греха  
В тебе взойдут опять.  
Свободу дашь своим страстям –  
Лишишься эликсира,  
Который лишь один душе  
Бессмертие дает.  
Желаньям будешь потакать,  
Пустым соблазнам мира –  
Природный, изначальный дух  
В тебе не расцветет.  
Отвергни раз и навсегда  
Порывы дум случайных,  
Пусть гнева, радости, забот  
Бежит душа твоя,  
И лишь тогда узнаешь ты  
О сокровенных тайнах  
И навсегда уйдешь душой  
В покой небытия.

 

***  
– Нет, как же так? – спрашивал Сунь Укун и спешил следом, и пока он бежал, с него слетали пепел и ярость. Словно старые и ненужные больше доспехи, опадая, они обнажали все еще живую и ищущую душу. И солнце щекотало ее улыбками незначительных будничных мелочей. Жизнь мерцала и искрилась в каплях дождя, будто не было войны, сожженного дома и предательств. Мир цвел, пахнул, двигался, становился цветным и ярким. Верность, обретенная в дороге, смеялась ему в лицо календарными листами дней, изменяющих реальность, и сквозь них – сквозь него – несла свои воды река времени, оборачиваясь то Сеной, то Темзой, то Гудзоном. Рядом проплывали дворцы и пирамиды, истории и искусители, демоны и почти монахи... Голод и роскошь. Холод и страсть. Пустота и гул заполненных людьми городов. Жизнь двигалась вместе с ним, но не позади, как раньше, а впереди – там, где снова зацветала сакура и всходило солнце. Вечное, властное, единственное для той страны, где он родился. Самое важное. Солнце нового дня.  
А Сюаньцзан все шел вперед, упрямо, словно маленький белый слон из далекой страны, где Сунь Укун никогда не бывал. Шел и улыбался, и его спутник понимал, что эта дорога настоящая, настолько же, насколько настоящим был удивительный человек, который ее строил. Слишком мягкий для того, чтобы убивать, слишком честный и оттого беспомощный, еще один бесполезный сын своего времени, рожденный для другой истории и другого поколения, которое, возможно, никогда не будет ходить по Земле. 

***

Чжу Бацзе думал, что в мире есть своя правда и "его правда" – и иногда эти две правды встречаются, чтобы порадовать его, достойного сына своего любимого города. Он полюбил этот мир благодаря женщинам, которые украшали мир в каждом городе специально для него. Глядя на вновь набитые символы на посохе, он молился тому странному Богу, который создал этот мир и этих женщин, чтобы не настал тот день, когда посох упадет.  
– Я мелочный, – говорил Чжу Бацзе. – Позволь мне уйти раньше. Не хочу это видеть. Понимаешь?  
Возможно, Бог понимал его, или просто не слышал, потому что посох никогда не падал. 

***  
Шасэн мечтал о море. Часто и подолгу, грустя о великих временах открытий, но молчал об этом. Что толку говорить о том, что никогда не сбудется? Здесь и сейчас он был частью совсем другой истории.

***  
Земля цвела, когда они вернулись домой – уже совсем другие, измененные дорогой и знаниями. Повзрослевший Сюаньцзан, Сунь Укун, смотрящий вперед, словно дозорный, стоящие рядом с ним Чжу Бацзе и Шасэн. Это был последний день весны, но не последняя глава их книги. Потому что настоящие друзья, как и настоящие знания, обретаются на всю жизнь.


End file.
